


Hypervigilance Man 過度警覺的男人

by EvaLee7521



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaLee7521/pseuds/EvaLee7521





	Hypervigilance Man 過度警覺的男人

※    ＰＴＳＤ的其中一種症狀

 

【序曲】

這是個動盪的年代。

人們尚未從戰爭中回神，世界的每個角落充滿了口號與呼喊。

這自然也包括了位於北方海面上的大不列顛王國。

1996年2月14日這天，仍是單身漢的Gregory正在咖啡廳裡喝著咖啡看著報紙。他翻過一頁又一頁的新聞，始終面無表情。

5天前，位於倫敦南邊的Canary Wharf碼頭遭受了IRA的恐怖攻擊（註1），象徵著今年也同樣的不會太順遂。

10點半，Gregory的手機響起了簡訊鈴聲。

他隨手掏出手機看了兩眼，又跟沒事一樣放回了口袋。

他看了眼最裡面的座位。那裡有個穿著土黃色夾克的金髮男人（註2）正在翹著腿等著。

那是他的線人。

他從去年10月開始盯上了一個存在已久的跨國販毒集團，好不容易到最近才買通了一個線人。到今天為止，他已經整整盯睄了一個月，眼見下一筆交易就要出現在他的眼皮子底下。

他卻被叫回了蘇格蘭場。

還有什麼比這更叫人洩氣的事情？

Gregory戴上了擱置在一旁的帽子，起身到了櫃檯結帳。

他在掏錢的同時，注意到了靠窗的門邊，坐了一個他這陣子從未見過的客人。

落腮鬍，毛線帽，皮膚有點偏白，身材看起來是瘦的，不過穿了太多衣服。他正在幾張紙上塗塗抹抹，看起來像是個畫家。

「那是這幾天才來的流浪畫家，說是從北邊一路過來的。」注意到Gregory的視線，正在打收據的店員好心的幫他解釋了背景故事。

「是嗎？我這幾天都沒什麼看到他。」Gregory聳聳肩，假裝不在意。

「你們時間剛好錯開了。」店員也是聳聳肩。「你知道，街頭流浪的人都是這樣，神出鬼沒。」

「是啊，他們總是如此。」附和著點點頭，Gregory一把將收據塞進了大衣口袋。

一把拉開已經有點古舊的門，風鈴叮鈴鈴的直響著。Gregory在離去前又看了流浪畫家一眼。

他的直覺一向很準，這人絕對不是那麼簡單。

回到了蘇格蘭場，Gregory──現任的DS Lestrade──把自己的帽子、風衣掛回了置物櫃。他穿著簡單的西裝，走向現任DI──Guy Foreman（註3）──的辦公室。

他站在拉起簾幕的辦公室門前，深呼吸了口氣。

「Sir，Lestrade。」他敲了敲門。

「進來。」

踏進辦公室裡，Gregory不由自主地環視了四周。

這是他的優點，也是他的缺點。他有著隨時隨地都會觀察環境的習慣。雖然明知這是DI的辦公室，他還是會下意識地掃過了所有可能藏東西的地方。

「你有個新的任務。」並沒有太過關注Gregory的動作，DI Foreman遞出了一份文件檔案。

「反恐行動？」

文件上清楚寫著，為了因應可能有的恐怖攻擊事件，未來的一個月內，倫敦所有員警禁休，並且、DS階級以上的員警允許配槍。

這是內政部的緊急命令。

「IRA發布了警告，2月18日他們將再次發動攻擊，地點一樣在倫敦（註4）。」

「抱歉，Sir，我不太明白。」DS Lestrade闔上了文件夾，很直接地回答。「所以這到底是什麼意思？」

DI Foreman接過了文件，把它丟去了辦公桌的一角。

「意思是，從今天開始，你的直接長官是MI5的官員。」DI Foreman聳了聳肩後說道。

「這是二戰以來，情報單位第一次正式、並且是公開的與倫敦警察合作。國家視之為一個具有代表性的里程碑。警察方面將擴大偵查範圍，並在情況未解除之前，都必須加強大倫敦地區的巡邏；而MI5及MI6方面，將持續監控國內外的恐怖行動。（註5）」DI Foreman照本宣科似地唸完這一大段理由，然後喝了口水。

他就是照本宣科。

DS Lestrade可以很清楚地看見DI Foreman的正前方桌面上放著另一紙命令，它上面就是這麼寫的。

「意思是，他們負責下命令，我們負責出勞力？」在說出這句話時，DS Lestrade臉上的表情連動都沒動。

DI Foreman嗆了一下，險險沒忍住那口水。「嚴格來說，就是這樣沒錯。」

「每個DS所率領的小組將會與二到三名的MI5情報人員配合行動，人員分配由你自己發落。至於你的那一位，根據消息，他已經跟你碰過面了。」

「只有一位？我看都沒看過。」

「他有你的手機號碼。」DI Foreman的表情非常的不置可否。

DS Lestrade皺了皺眉。「所以他想遙控我做事？」

「他是個情報人員。」DI Foreman又是聳了聳肩。

頓了頓，Gregory決定不要繼續在這麼一個見鬼的話題上繼續。

「那麼，我手上的案子呢、Sir？」

「暫時放下吧。」思索了會兒，DI Foreman回答說：「他們藏得太好了。除非你能找到源頭，進而證實這一整串路線，否則這件事情依舊是沒完沒了。」

「再說了，內政部要求蘇格蘭場以這次的恐怖攻擊為先，就算找到了，我恐怕警力也不夠。」

「Sir，他們即將再有一次交易了。」

「證據不足，Gregory。」DI Foreman用手指頭敲了敲桌上的其中一份檔案。那是上個月DS Lestrade才交出來的報告。「我看過了。」

Gregory點點頭，表達了自己的理解。

鬼才理解。

他辛苦了將近半年。等這段時間過去，一切就又要重來了。上帝保佑他的線人在那之前不會先露餡被抓到。

在離開了DI Foreman的辦公室之後，DS Lestrade首先是克盡職責地填單領了把槍（註6）。

接著他回到了自己的座位，開始擦拭著辦公桌上那薄薄的一層灰。

他擺弄了幾件文具，又整理翻看了幾份文件。

最終，他放棄似地嘆了一口氣，掏出了褲袋裡的手機。

手機裡有一封新訊息，來源者未知。

『Garnet St與Prusom St交叉口（註7）。發派報紙的男人──Ｍ』

他瞪著這封簡訊很久，久到足夠他把面前的那張桌子再擦個十遍。

簡訊是在他與DI Foreman談話時發進來的。大約就是在他說了「看都沒看過」這句話之後。從那個時間點可以判斷，存心就是來找碴的。

Gregory當然很想這麼解讀。不過天知道，他其實也不會真的這麼做。

所以更叫人氣憤。

「Chad（註8）、Dunn（註9）、Fitch（註10）。」

「Yes、Sir？」

「到Garnet St與Prusom St的街口去。找出一個發派報紙的男人，然後、觀察他。」

「需要逮捕他嗎？」

「先讓我知道情況。」頓了頓，DS Lestrade又接著說：「如果他有逃跑嫌疑的話，逮捕他。」

「Yes、Sir。」

 

『你是誰？』當Mycroft收到手機回傳的簡訊時，他的人依舊在咖啡廳裡面。

他留著落腮鬍，戴著一頂毛線帽，穿了很多件衣服遮掩他的身材。他的手上有著一本素描本，上面畫了幾張人像畫以及風景畫，自然是出自他的手筆。

他就是個畫家。

一個流浪街頭的畫家。

『Smily（註11），你的合作關係者──Ｍ』他選擇的詞彙是關係者。這表示，他隨時可以中斷關係。

這是他的習慣。

除了家人，他的週遭都是關係者。利益關係者，利害關係者，或是其他什麼關係者都好，都無所謂。

『假名？──Ｇ』對方又回了簡訊。

『你不會想知道的──Ｍ』

『告訴我你想怎麼做──Ｇ』

『觀察──Ｍ』

『……就這樣？──Ｇ』

『足夠了──Ｍ』

很顯然他的合作關係者是個警覺心很強的警察。他觀察入微，並且有著豐富的臨場經驗。對於自己分內的事情，也有著強烈的領地意識。

比起許多警察來說，還不錯。

Mycroft闔上了手中的素描本，從口袋裡掏出了幾張皺皺的鈔票。

他結了帳，緩緩地踱步到了Garnet St.與Prusom St.的街口。

一名IRA成員，很顯然是在等著誰；三名警察躲在暗處觀察，守株待兔。

很聰明的選擇與判斷。

Mycroft在心裡又幫他的合作關係者記上了一筆好話。

這是個好的開始。

 

＊＊＊

 

跟監第三天，Gregory回到了那間咖啡廳。

他脫下了帽子，站在門口觀察著。

接著，他一屁股坐到了流浪畫家的這一桌上。

「這時節的天氣真是擾人啊，對嗎？」他起了個頭，並順手點了兩杯咖啡。

畫家沒有抬頭，也沒有答腔。

他在自己的素描本上塗塗抹抹，認真得就像是面前沒有Gregory這個人一樣。

「聽說你從北方來的？北方哪裡？那裡天氣怎麼樣？」絲毫不以為忤，Gregory一邊觀察著他的畫，一邊自顧自地說著話。

他發現畫家其實真的畫得挺不錯，簡單的鉛筆畫中自成風格。單調，卻有個性。

侍者送上了兩杯咖啡。

Gregory其實不愛喝咖啡。比起來，他更愛喝茶或是啤酒。那才叫做享受。

他端起自己喝了將近半年還是喝不出好壞的咖啡啜了一口，眼神又是飄向了最裡面那桌。

他毒品案的線人依舊在那裡等待著交易。但他卻只能在這裡乾瞪眼。

「祝你愉快。」Gregory拿起帳單，在離去前仍是向畫家打了招呼。

他付了兩杯咖啡的錢，負責結帳的女店員對他笑得有點意思，不過Gregory沒多在意。

他的手機在他踏出店門口的第三步時響起簡訊的聲音。

『如果他發完了手上的報紙，就逮捕他──Ｍ』Smily的簡訊一向都是這麼簡潔，並且從不透漏其他訊息。

但DS Lestrade總是能夠做出再下一步的行動。

Gregory要求他的下屬逮捕了那名發派報紙的男人。

大抵上來說雖然遭遇了一些小困難，不過還算是順利。

「誰派你來的？」審訊室裡，DS Lestrade看著他的屬下與那名叫做Everley（註12）的男人大眼瞪小眼了兩個小時。

他們仍是沒能問出些什麼有用的資訊。

對方不僅堅不吐實，甚至一直強調他是無辜的。

這幾乎要讓沒有直接證據的DS Lestrade懷疑起這個決定。

他真的是IRA成員？萬一不是呢？如果是他們真的誤抓民眾呢？真正的IRA成員在哪？

他拿出手機，反覆地看了一遍又一遍、那個Smily所傳來的簡訊。

又有了一封新簡訊。

『不計手段──Ｍ』

Gregory驀地心頭火起，按下了回覆鍵。

『他是無辜者──Ｇ』

『不，他不是──Ｍ』

『他說他什麼都不知道──Ｇ』

『他在說謊──Ｍ』

『讓我看你的證據！──Ｇ』

『讓他說實話，就能證明我說的──Ｍ』

「狗屎！」Gregory差點沒摔了手上的手機。

他以為他是誰？福爾摩斯（註13）嗎？他他媽的不過就是個混帳！

DS Lestrade再度看向審訊室。他看著Chad那張束手無策的苦臉，腦中卻是出現了Smily所說的『不計手段』。

「Sir？」Chad驚訝地看著突然衝進審訊室的DS Lestrade，然後目瞪口呆的看著他把犯人Everley一把抓起按在了牆上。

「誰派你來的？」

「目的是什麼？」

「你的同伙在哪裡？」

猛力的撞擊讓Everley頭昏眼花，差點都說不出話來。「我不…我什麼都不……不知道…」

「你怎麼會不知道？」Gregory讓他的身體再次撞向了堅硬的水泥牆，破口大罵說道：「你怎麼可能會都不知道！」

「你們利用報紙傳遞消息、你們把計畫全部放在裡面、你甚至是中間的聯絡人！」

「你怎麼會不知道！」

Everley臉色有點發白，他抖著嘴唇，說話的聲音卻是沒那麼堅定了。「你怎麼、不…我不知道……我什麼都不知道…」

「他們在哪裡！」Gregory凶狠的再吼了一次。他攢著Everley領口的手指節已有些泛白，他卻是毫不介意地再次扯著他撞向身後的牆。

「啊、」Everley短促地慘叫了一聲，足見Gregory使用的力道之大。「它、它們在…」（註14）

這輩子第一次被警察打的Everley危顫顫說出了計畫，然後就被Gregory甩到了一旁的地上去躺著。

「Sir、Lestrade，問出計劃了！」急急忙忙衝出審訊室的DS Lestrade一刻也不敢停留，他首先就是通知了DI Foreman。

這天，蘇格蘭場在MI5的幫助下，對於IRA的恐怖攻擊事件有了第一個斬獲。他們得知IRA將在2月18日早上十點，引爆五顆位於倫敦公車上的炸彈。

消息一經傳遞，蘇格蘭場就大張旗鼓地封鎖了所有的公車站。在大規模的警力徹夜搜索下，五顆炸彈全數剿出。

1996年2月18日早上十點，一台配備有基本武裝的IRA轟炸機低空掃過了倫敦市中心，並投彈炸毀了一台公車。此事件造成了9名乘客輕重傷，5名乘客以及1名公車司機當場死亡。（註15）

轟炸地點並不在DS Lestrade的管轄內。但這卻無減他的憤怒。

『我很遺憾──Ｍ』

『Fuck off──Ｇ』

 

在下達命令抓捕Everley之前，Mycroft其實已經追蹤了他好一段時間。

他甚至假扮成他學校的老師，堂而皇之的進入他家，觀察著他生活週遭的一切。

Everley，北愛爾蘭人，13歲時舉家搬到倫敦居住。15歲時在童年友人的煽動下加入IRA，並於隔年成為IRA在倫敦的分散聯絡人之一。不過，這些他的父母都不知道。

他個性膽小，卻愛好面子。

他負責傳遞IRA的消息，卻從來都不參加行動本身。

他有好幾次想向小女友自白，卻始終說不出口。

這些，才是Mycroft想抓他的重點所在。

每個人都會有弱點，都會有軟肋。如果想打贏一場戰爭，找出對方的弱點是最快的方法。

無疑地，這人毫不掩飾自己的弱點。他甚至沒有發現，這些就是他的弱點。致死的弱點。

所以他讓Everley 在發完報紙後被DS Lestrade抓走。

因為報紙是個聯繫方法。一但他發完了報紙，就表示他完成了自己的工作。誰會去關心一個已經完成自己工作的人？沒有。

這是個很有趣、也很實際的人性理論。

被抓的Everley知道沒有人會去救他，所以他為了自保，他會供出一切。

而他，只需要等待。

Mycroft刪掉了DS Lestrade傳來的所有簡訊。

包括那句『Fuck off』。

 

＊＊＊

 

Gregory灌了一口啤酒，然後長吁了一口氣。

「所以，你的那位官員怎麼樣？」手裡一樣拿著啤酒，在職場上是上司DI Foreman、私底下卻是長兄如父的Guy好奇的問。

又灌了一口啤酒，然後Gregory才是撇撇嘴說：「一個渾球。」

Guy揚了揚眉毛，有點意外的說：「你可不常這麼快給人這個評價。」

「不、不，不是評價。」Gregory板起了臉，很嚴肅的說：「他就是個渾球。」

「哦、哈哈哈！」看見Gregory這表情，Guy可樂了。「真的？他可給了你一個大功勞。」

點了一份零食，Guy揮揮手，「好、說吧。」

翻了個大白眼，Gregory也伸手抓了零食。

「他要我對疑犯動粗。他從不告訴我為什麼。」Gregory吃了零食，再灌下了一口啤酒。「他甚至沒跟我碰過面，連電話都沒通過。」

「真的？你們到現在還沒見過面也沒通過電話？就只靠著簡訊？」Guy這下可震驚了。

所以他們這個小組只靠著傳簡訊就破了218的恐怖攻擊？

好吧，起碼是破了一半。

「沒錯，就是這樣。」用拿著啤酒的手比手畫腳了半會兒，Gregory又是憤憤不平的說：「你能想像嗎？對疑犯動粗？我甚至不知道那個人到底是不是真的嫌疑犯！」

「你不知道？」抓了一把零食，Guy越聽越覺得離奇。「那，你是怎麼抓到他的？」

斜眼給了Guy一瞥，Gregory沒好氣的說：「他叫我去抓，所以我去抓。」

Guy愣了愣，接著是瘋狂大笑了起來。

「哇喔、這真是太神奇了！」

接著，Gregory的手機就是震了兩下。

「據我了解，你通常不會有這時間還連絡你的朋友。」一手搭上Gregory的肩膀，Guy得意的說。

所以當然，簡訊八成就是那個叫Smily的傢伙傳的。

「我的老天，現在是晚上九點半！」Gregory用一付見到鬼的表情看著他自己的手機。

還能再更狗屎一點嗎？

『早上十點，密切注意London Brige站（註16）──Ｍ』

「我必須說，」Guy聳了聳肩。「他的確是樂在工作。」

「是啊，謝謝你的結論。」Gregory敷衍的點頭道謝，隨即把手機收進了口袋。

「回家了？」Guy歪著頭問。

「是啊。」Gregory站起身，整了整風衣外套。「工作總是離不開我。」

「祝你好運。」Guy舉杯。

「謝了。」Gregory在開門前擺擺手。

 

『你從不休息的嗎？──Ｇ』夜晚十點，Mycroft的手機傳來了一封簡訊。

他仍是滿臉的落腮鬍，戴著毛線帽，穿了很多衣服。他剛離開咖啡廳，帶著他那些陳舊的畫具。

『休息只在必要的時刻──Ｍ』

『你是個工作狂嗎？──Ｇ』

『不──Ｍ』

『但是你從不休息──Ｇ』

『工作尚未結束──Ｍ』

『所以，你是個工作狂──Ｇ』

Mycroft突然覺得這個人很有趣。他前幾天還在生氣，今天相對的卻是溫和了許多。

根據心理學觀點，這樣的人通常比較具有容人雅量，不記仇，並且是個適合的領導人選。這種人通常也可以輕易地理解出一個人話中的善意或惡意，並且在有限的範圍內接受它。

這很有趣。但也很危險。

他的工作，最不需要的就是理解。

「這裡是畫家，我要通報。」

 

＊＊＊

 

時序來到了5月的夏天。

雖然警察與公務員的裝備總是一成不變，不過厚薄總是有差。

Gregory穿著略薄的襯衫搭著西裝外套，徘徊在泰晤士河的河岸邊。

他毒品案的線人上個月被發現陳屍在了格林威治的河底人行隧道裡。對他來說，這是個多麼糟糕的消息。他半年的努力都報銷了。

DS Lestrade在聽到消息的時候很敬業的一把捏熄了手上的菸。

他想起了他前一天晚上所接到的無聲電話。不、不能稱之為無聲電話，它的確是有聲音的。雨聲、跑步聲、空曠迴盪的聲音。

直覺告訴他這是Ricki所打來的電話，他幾乎在同時就用家裡電話聯絡了蘇格蘭場，要求他們收押任何一個來投案的罪犯。

但直到次日他去上班，他們讓他看的是一具冰冷的屍體。

他甚至沒能跑出那條人行隧道。

現場的蒐證已經完成，也證實了這裡並不是第一現場。還有某個地方，地上有著Ricki的血跡。

『Fairdene Rd. 581號5樓──Ｍ』

『我很忙──Ｇ』

『這重要得多──Ｍ』

『你是指你的標準或是我的標準？──Ｇ』

『社會對恐怖攻擊的標準──Ｍ』

Gregory瞪著這個簡訊很久。然後他在心底重複了十三遍的渾球。這當然指的是Smily。

『危險性如何？──Ｇ』

『非常──Ｍ』

Gregory伸手扒梳過了自己的短髮。

「Sir，Lestrade，申請持槍許可，三個人。」

「Chad，帶兩個人找DI Foreman那裡領持槍許可，然後到Fairdene Rd. 581號去。我隨後到。」

這是棟非常不起眼、非常老舊的公寓。

Gregory隔著一個路口遠遠地觀察了會兒。可能是出租公寓，進出人少卻複雜，但大多是中產階級。無法確認目標狀況。

「目標所在地是5樓。」在鄰近的一個路口，DS Lestrade開始進行了任務分配。「分成兩組行動。目標可能持有火力，聽我命令。」

「Yes、Sir！」

「現在，走！」

順著樓梯往上，當DS Lestrade一隊人終於爬上5樓樓梯時，他卻瞄到一旁逃生梯有個人影一閃而過。

他用手勢指揮著Chad去追逃跑的人，自己則是壓低了身體靠在門邊。

他可以聽見早已銹掉的鐵製樓梯傳來乒乒乓乓的聲音。那幾乎就要蓋過門內竊竊私語的聲音。

Chad的腳程很快，Gregory相信他的確可以完成任務。接著，他伸手敲了敲門。

門是向內開的。當然，前提是這些人有笨到會來開門的話。

忽然間，週遭陷入了一片寂靜。

根據經驗，這通常都是某種開始。好的或壞的。

Gregory悄悄地轉開了門。還等不到他開口，已經是鋪天蓋地的槍聲響起。

 

『四個人。三個當場死亡，一個落網後自殺──Ｇ』

『任何訊息？──Ｍ』

『這是你的工作──Ｇ』

『你不該自責。他們持有武器，你是正當防衛──Ｍ』

『你說了算──Ｇ』

『這是你的工作──Ｍ』

『包括殺人？──Ｇ』

『不。這是他們自取滅亡──Ｍ』

Mycroft看著自己的手機，嘴角忍不住拉出了一個微笑。如果那稱之為微笑的話。

這可真有趣，他居然在安慰一個人。

這一次，他沒有刪掉簡訊，可是那位名叫Gregory Lestrade的DS也很顯然不願意再回傳。

次日，Mycroft在去過現場後，傳了一封電報回總部。他報告了IRA即將再有恐怖攻擊的消息。地點不在倫敦，是在曼徹斯特。

1996年6月15日，曼徹斯特一間購物中心遭IRA以卡車炸彈攻擊。此一事件不僅造成了228人傷亡，更癱瘓了整個都市的工商業將近一周，堪稱是史上最昂貴的爆炸案之一。（註17）

不過也為此，Mycroft見長的情報蒐集能力終於得到了長官的賞識，並在私底下召回了總部一談。

他依舊是那副打扮。

因為他工作尚未結束。

 

＊＊＊

 

接下來的這一年，蘇格蘭場進入了另一種形式的噩夢之中。

這個噩夢名為：英國大選。（註18）

有鑒於保守黨的勢力直線下滑，而工黨的聲望卻是持續往上攀升。隨著時間越來越接近大選的日子，街道旁出現政治表態的民眾也就越來越多。

這直接導致了蘇格蘭場的員警們就算不禁休，也沒有時間可以休假的悲慘結局。

忙得昏天暗地的DS Lestrade一直到這個時候，才發現Smily已經好久沒有傳簡訊給他了。

當然，他絕不是在想念他。絕對不是。Gregory在心裡嚴正否認。

那只是一種、呃、習慣？

去他的習慣。

DS Lestrade扒梳過自己的頭髮，繼續聽著無線電另一端下屬的回報。他穿著警服，正在街口巡視著來來往往的人群。

「Station Rd沒有問題。」

「Northdown Rd沒有問題。」

「Croydon Rd沒有問題。」

「很好，繼續保持。」

隨著陸陸續續的回報，DS Lestrade也稍微放下了半顆心。很顯然，今天來參與候選人演講的英國國民似乎還記得禮儀這東西的存在。

……才怪。

「Horseferry Rd有狀況。重覆一次，Horseferry Rd有狀況。」遠遠地DS Lestrade就看見了路邊有騷動。他按開對講機，在回報狀況的同時也朝向了目標地移動。

「嘿、嘿，住手！」衝上前使勁拉開兩個扭打中的人，DS Lestrade在心底鬆了一口氣。

幸好不是什麼大狀況。

「幼稚園小朋友才在路旁打架。紳士們，成熟點。」嘆了口氣，DS Lestrade對著眼前這兩位明顯小了他好幾歲的人說道。

「什麼？」兩人明顯有些不服。

「還問什麼？」DS Lestrade左手扠腰，右手指了指自己的警徽。「這樣有沒有比較清楚？」

兩人對看一眼，聳聳肩後各自離去。

「Horseferry Rd狀況排除。」

然後，DS Lestrade嘆了口氣。

「情況如何？」DI Foreman叫來了DS Lestrade，佯裝嚴肅地問。

「目前都還在控制之中。」DS Lestrade臉上掛著兩個黑眼袋，不卑不亢的回答。

「你看起來很累。」

「Sir，大家都很累。」DS Lestrade老實說。「已經有好幾個人去醫院吊過點滴了。」

「是啊，我知道。」DI Foreman聳聳肩。「連我老婆都在抗議了。」

「抗議什麼？」DS Lestrade反問。

「抗議我太少回家了。」

「……Sir，你這樣的炫耀算是職場騷擾。」還是單身漢的DS Lestrade板著臉說。

「我是嗎？」DI Foreman嘿嘿直笑。

翻了個白眼，DS Lestrade乾脆直接不回答了。

「ＯＫ，加油、挺著點！就要大選了！」

「容我提醒你，Sir，是還沒要大選。」DS Lestrade這次意外地很悲觀。

「噢～可憐的孩子，看來你真的是累壞了。」DI Foreman一臉的我知道我明瞭，但是我救不了你孩子的表情點點頭。

「謝謝你Sir，沒事我先離開了。」DS Lestrade這次是很誠懇的發問。

「當然。」DI Foreman揮揮手。「隨時記得回報。」

「Yes、Sir。」DS Lestrade假惺惺地行了個禮。

 

1997年5月1日大選結束，英國政治史上出現了一個重要的轉折。

選擇了Mycroft的保守黨結束了長達18年的朝野生涯，正式由工黨上台取代。

此時他仍是那副打扮坐在咖啡廳裡。

兩個月後，另一項振奮人心的消息出現：IRA透過報章及新聞，正式宣稱停火。（註19）

『戰爭尚未結束──Ｍ』

『你在開玩笑？──Ｇ』

『我從不開玩笑──Ｍ』

『…證據？──Ｇ』

『我不需要──Ｍ』

『Piss off──Ｇ』

看著這封簡訊，Mycroft又笑了。

事實上，就在一個小時前，MI5長官才對他說了一樣的話。當然二者意義大不相同。

就在這一天，Myroft以Smily的名義，私下連絡了工黨總理的秘書。

三天後，工黨及保守黨領導針對北愛爾蘭事件進行了私下會晤。（註20）

 

＊＊＊

 

「恭喜。」把DS Lestrade給叫到辦公室來的DI Foreman再次給了他一份公文。

「中止合作關係？」DS Lestrade看著這份公文很久。（註21）

這絕對不是說他就會想念合作的這段日子了。當然不是，他只是在回想著前幾天Smily所傳給他的簡訊內容。

DI Foreman狐疑地看著Geogory的反應。他原本以為他會露出他的招牌笑容的。

「有什麼問題？」

Geogory抬頭看了DI Foreman一眼，又是板起臉。「不，沒事。我太高興了。」

挑起了一邊的眉毛，DI Foreman反問：「是嗎？」

「當然。」DS Lestrade點點頭。「沒有什麼比和平更有意義的了。」

「噢、齁齁齁，你在說謊Geogory。」DI Foreman擺擺手。「無論如何，它就是告一段落了。」

「Yes，Sir。」

在踏出DI Foreman的辦公室後，Geogory拿出了自己的手機。

他反覆看著那幾封簡訊。事實上，Smily傳給他的簡訊他從來沒有刪除過。像是要證明這個人是確實存在似的。

Smily說戰爭尚未結束。但是實情是，反恐任務卻要結束了？

這見鬼的到底是怎麼一回事？

他摩娑著手機按鍵，猶豫著是否應該發封簡訊。

最後他只是把手機放回了自己的口袋。

這不是他的工作。

這天下班後，為了慶祝慘無人道的日子終於過去，Geogory與同期的DS以及一些同事去了酒吧慶祝。

大家舉杯、歡呼，互相恭喜終於可以安安穩穩的睡一個覺。當然這是相對來說的。

長期的睡眠不足在這樣的場合後座力特別明顯。喝不到兩個小時，已經是倒的倒歪的歪，最後只得草草散會。

平常搭地鐵上下班的Geogory在走出酒吧之後抬頭望著天空，突然很想用走路的散步回家。他拒絕了其他人的詢問，邁開了自己的步伐。

託Smily的福，他到現在都還沒有這件事情真的已經結束了的感覺。儘管他的槍已繳回，儘管他們或許不會再連絡，他卻依舊覺得在某個角落仍有IRA的成員虎視眈眈。

一個小時後，當他到了家，迎接他的仍是平常那些冷冰冰的傢俱。

他突然覺得有點寂寞。

是的，說白話一點，他就是寂寞了。

然後，他的手機就收到了一封簡訊。

『人們總是只看見表面──Ｍ』

『因為我們只是普通人──Ｇ』

『和大家都一樣，並不能成為理由──Ｍ』

『與眾不同也不值得特別驕傲──Ｇ』

『起碼我不同流合污──Ｍ』

『但你顯然非常不合群──Ｇ』

『群眾是無知的──Ｍ』

『先知通常死於孤獨──Ｇ』

 

Mycroft反覆看著手中的情資，然後思考著關於自己的下一步。

他今天在MI5的會議上，針對IRA的相關命令做出了直接懷疑。

而很顯然的，並沒有幾個人願意相信他。

這當然在他意料之內。

他甚至知道自己很快地就會被調職到MI6，然後被永遠的送出大英帝國領土。

不過這又有什麼好怕的呢？

Mycroft拿起了手機，看著他與Geogory Lestrade所對話的那些簡訊。

他很意外這個人幾乎就要看透了他生命的本質。又或許是他透露得太多。畢竟到目前為止，除了家人以外，他不太與人溝通。

當然，那些命令與被命令，並不能算是溝通。

Mycroft依舊沒有刪除這些簡訊。相反地，他設起了一個資料夾，儲存了這些簡訊。

即使他不知道為什麼他要這麼做。

 

＊＊＊

 

1998年4月10日這天，正如同大英政府所預告的和平，他們在萬眾矚目之下，終於與北愛爾蘭政府簽訂了所謂的「貝爾法斯特協議」。（註22）

由工黨所領導的這一份協議至關重要。

在報章雜誌的渲染下，這不僅僅是象徵著二戰後的另一個新的和平進程，也同時象徵著大英帝國或許即將重拾往日榮光。

而這一天同時，也是基督教義中所謂的耶穌受難日。（註23）

Geogory Lestrade並不是個特別虔誠的教徒。但他仍會在有空的時候到教堂走動走動。

這並不是因為他與其他所有人一樣，矯情地覺得在這裡他可以找到平靜。相反地，Geogory從不告解，也從不與神父交談。他不過就是看著牆上掛著的耶穌像十字架，然後發呆。

他不知道自己為什麼總是會想到教堂去。但他也不想深究為什麼。

這個地方，其實很好。

而就在這有著諸多意義的日子，，Geogory再次收到了Smily的簡訊。

『0815，地下鐵──Ｍ』這當然不會是Smily約了他碰面的時間地點。Geogory清楚得很。

這也不像是個玩笑。Geogory想著。

他在教堂裡皺著眉頭，然後摩娑著下巴。

最終，他將這封簡訊呈交給了DI Foreman。儘管結局是因為證據不足而不予採信，但仍是起了相當的警醒作用。起碼對於蘇格蘭廳來說。

就在Geogory扳著指頭倒數著日子時，時光飛逝，轉眼已是來到了8月。

1998年8月11日，內政部協同MI5極私密地對著蘇格蘭廳發佈了緊急命令：為了因應可能有的IRA恐怖攻擊，即日起一週嚴密監控並徹查倫敦所有地下鐵站。

在接到命令的同時，DI Foreman與DS Lestrade兩人只是面面相覷。他們同時想到了Smily的那封簡訊。

他是對的。

「Hyde Park Cornor目前沒有發現可疑人物。」

「Edgware Road目前沒有發現。」

「Notting Hill Gate目前也沒有發現。」（註24）

這三天在DI Foreman的主導下，所有基層員警以三人為一組，輪班巡視地鐵情況；而DI Foreman以及DS Lestrade兩人，則是負責協同MI5代表官員監控大倫敦地區地下鐵監視器的錄影情況。

「Wright（註25），注意你的右後方。一名男性約23歲，背黑色大背包，黑上衣藍色牛仔褲。」被叫到名字的員警機警地回頭，還沒看到目標人物，人群已是騷動了起來。

「Wright、他跑往出口方向了。重覆一次，他跑往出口方向了。先檢查背包。Ward，追捕目標人物。」

「Sir，是炸彈！」

「先疏散一般民眾。不要移動炸彈！」

「報告，拆彈小組已出發，預計五分鐘之內到達。」

「很好。Wright，繼續維持秩序並疏散民眾，我們馬上就到。」向來就是堅持要與基層員警一起共患難的DI Foreman立刻要求了DS Lestrade一起到現場去。

「Sir、你不用…」Geogory欲言又止。他認同DI Foreman的作法，卻依舊有異議。

「我堅持。」DI Foreman嚴肅道：「那是我之所以在這位子上的意義。」

當他們兩人來到現場，拆彈小組正準備開始進行拆除工作。週遭警力已遭調動到這區來維持秩序。

正當拆除工作即將完成之時，不遠處卻傳來了槍擊聲。

「快找掩護！」

「攻擊在哪裡？」

「保護民眾！」

現場頓時陷入一片混亂。圍觀的群眾兵荒馬亂的四散而逃，有效地遮擋掉了攻擊的視線；但缺點卻是導致流彈不斷傷害到來不及跑開的群眾。

尖叫聲、慘嚎聲、呼救聲此起彼落。被拆了分散的DS Lestrade在回擊之際也不忘按開對講機呼叫：「各組回報狀況！」

「Sir、我們擊斃一名犯人！」

「其他人呢？」

「Sir、一名犯人逃跑，正在追捕中！」

「很好，隨時注意狀況！」

此時，正專注於掌控現場狀況的DS Lestrade怎麼也沒有想到，自己最敬愛的長官已是與他隔著一台警車之遙、躺在地上奄奄一息。（註26）

 

並未被要求參與這次行動的Mycroft此時正在臨時居所裡收拾著行李。

事情的發展完全在他的預想之內。包括了IRA的恐怖攻擊事件，包括了他的調職。

他在昨天，收到了一份由長官所轉交的、來自老總的公文。

即日起，Mycroft Holmes轉調MI6，並於三天內前往伊拉克赴任。

在臨行前，Mycroft去了教堂。

他虔誠的在耶穌面前禱告。

並非為了自己的平安、心靈的平靜；並非為了前途的大道、國家的和平。

他只是覺得，這樣很好。

 

＊＊＊

 

「今天感覺如何？」務實派的Geogory還是老樣子，帶著一些水果來到了醫院。

「糟糕透了！」Guy臭著一張臉回答，他的妻子──Eartha（註27）－─則是在一旁偷笑著。

「是嗎？」將水果放在了一旁桌上，Geogory的態度就像是在對付一個不願意吃藥的孩子一樣。

「每天都只能躺在床上！天哪、這比我坐在DI的辦公室裡還無聊！」Guy又開始了他每次見面每次都有的慘嚎與抱怨。

「別抱怨了，能撿回一條命就不錯了。」於是由此可知，Geogory這也是千篇一律的回答了。「你差點就為國捐軀了。」

Guy梗了梗，才是狐疑地問：「你看起來心情很好？」

「是嗎？」Geogory摸了摸臉，然後才是笑了開來。「很明顯嗎？」

「明顯？」Guy怪叫了一聲。「這豈止明顯！」

「是隔壁的Darlena（註28）？」Eartha柔聲地問。

一聽見名字，Geogory就連臉都有點紅了。「我約了她等等喝杯咖啡。」

「唷！」Guy連忙是豎起了一根大拇指。「終於有人看上你了。」

「嘿嘿。」雖說不是第一次談戀愛了，但Geogory還是表現得有點害羞。

畢竟他自從26歲從警後，就再也沒有過一個穩定的交往關係了。

「所以，感覺怎麼樣？」Guy的表情開始變得很八卦。「要不是我被打中，你哪來的機會在醫院碰到她。快、說來聽聽！」

「她…她很好。」Geogory點點頭。「如果可以，當然，我想跟她結婚。」

「哇喔。」Eartha非常高興。「那我可得找個時間好好幫你打點打點了。」

「嘿嘿。」Geogory搔了搔頭。他有點窘迫，可是他也很開心。他真心覺得Darlena是個好女人。溫柔可愛、體貼入微，很棒。

Geogory Lestrade的婚事決定得很快。幾乎就在Guy Foreman敲定了出院日期的同時，他就接著也敲定了結婚的時間。

結婚的那天，Guy Foreman夫妻坐在了最前方。倆夫妻的眼睛都有點溼潤。他們看著Geogory牽起了Darlena的手，為彼此套上了婚戒、交換了一個最忠誠的吻，最後接受大家的祝福。

再沒有什麼事情比這更美好了。

這天Geogory因為開心，所以喝得很醉。他與Darlena度過了一個美妙的、無可比擬的夜晚。次日，他在充滿著奶油麵包的香味中醒來。

這就是他夢想中的家庭。

他請了一週假，帶著Darlena到了Strafford（註29）等的地方度過了他們的蜜月。

當他們帶著滿滿的幸福回到位於倫敦的住處時，Geogory意外發現信箱裡放了一張白色的小紙卡。那是在他們離開之前所沒有的。

卡片的紙質有點厚，上頭印著浮水印的蕾絲花紋。顯然這張卡片並不便宜。

寫在卡片上頭的、只有短短的一行字，筆跡有點花俏，卻工整得並不突兀。

Geogory知道那是誰寫的。他瞞著Darlena，悄悄的將那張卡片給收進了書桌抽屜的最裡面。

 

『Goodbye』

 

＊＊＊

 

註1：1996年2月9日，IRA（北愛爾蘭臨時共和軍）轟炸黃雀色碼頭，造成2人死亡

註2：形象角色是鍋匠這部電影裡，由Tom Hardy所飾演的Ricki

註3：Guy，人名，引申意思是引導者，明智的，年老的戰士。Foreman，姓氏，引申意思是〝領隊〞

註4：1996年2月18日，IRA以轟炸機炸毀了一台倫敦的公車。（資料尚未說明死傷人數）

註5：MI5在執法上並沒有逮捕的權利，所以必須透過警方合作

註6：英國警察並無配槍，需透過申請

註7：所有的街道名都是我用google瞎找出來的，認真你就輸了

註8：Chad，人名，引申意思是〝有經驗的戰士〞。所出現的人名都是我很無聊去翻網站上的人名的

註9：Dunn，人名，引申意思是〝黑皮膚〞，所以這位其實是黑人

註10：Fitch，人名，引申意思是〝金髮〞

註11：鍋匠一書男主角的名字。Mycroft故意拿來用的，所以GL才會反問他

註12：Everley，人名，引申意思是〝野豬打鬥的場地〞

註13：這裡指的是那本書裡的福爾摩斯，千～萬不要誤導自己了

註14：這裡有陷阱。GL用的是「他」，犯人回答的是「它」。所以表示，GL問的其實是同夥，犯人回答的卻是炸彈所在地。英文裡都是they

註15：請回頭看看註3，所以這裡所有的時間及傷亡人數都是我瞎掰的

註16：不要懷疑，這個也是我瞎掰的。我壓根兒就不知道這個地鐵站在哪

註17：新華網有相關新聞

註18：1997年5月1日的大選，結束了保守黨自柴契爾夫人以來的連續18年領導。這之後工黨甚至連續贏了3年

註19：確有其事，絕對不是我瞎掰。但是在那之後IRA仍是狀況頻仍，所以我基本上很懷疑。這等有志之士來告訴我答案好惹

註20：我瞎掰的，沒這回事。

註21：1997年11月15日，MI5與蘇格蘭場正式中止了合作。沒有這回事其實我瞎掰的，我找不到這項資料

註22：這是真的。請直接搜尋關鍵字「貝爾法斯特協議」

註23：基督教義中耶穌被釘死在十字架上的日子。按照聖經，約莫是指復活節前一個星期五

註24：這些應該是車站名吧？我查wiki的

註25：Wright，人名，引申意思是〝伐木工人〞

註26：整個事件都是假的。歷史上，這一天出事情的是北愛爾蘭國土的Omagh這個地方。原因是一樣的，為了這份協議

註27：Eartha，人名，引申意思是〝像大地般堅忍的人〞

註28：Darlene，人名，引申意思是〝溫柔可愛；體貼的愛〞

註29：莎士比亞的故鄉

 

 

 

【正文】

1999年2月，現任DI Guy Foreman因槍傷恢復得不盡理想，終因〝無法勝任〞這個理由而向長官遞了辭呈。

就在一週後辭呈被批准的這天，Gregory夥同了幾個交情比較好的同事給Guy辦了一個歡送會。地點當然是在酒吧。一個他們都愛去的地方。

「敬我們永遠的DI Foreman！」幾個大男人圍著一桌，不停地舉杯又乾杯。

「我恨你們。」手裡拿著一杯特大杯的柳橙汁，Guy眼巴巴的盯著大家手上的酒杯說：「這絕對是報復。」

帶著一個還在復健中、被醫生禁酒禁菸的人到酒吧來慶祝？噢、真是夠了。

「再來一杯！」衝著Guy的這句話，有個人又是高舉了手中的酒杯。

「噢、去你的。」喝了一大口果汁，Guy毫不顧忌地罵了出口。「Gregory，我恨你。」

Gregory聽完，先是象徵性的灌了一大口啤酒，然後才是笑著說：「千萬別恨我，Eartha叮嚀我的。」

「別告訴她我們來這兒！」Guy大聲嚷著。

「那可不行。」這會兒，換成是Chad反駁了。「你老婆有我們每一個人的電話。」

「噢、拜託，她只是個女人！」

「一個跟你結婚25年，連你屁股上有幾根毛都一清二楚的女人。」旁邊有人補充了。

「我屁股上沒有毛！」Guy反駁著。「那是肚臍。」

接著，包括Guy在內，大家一陣瘋狂大笑。

「真的，我會想念你的，Guy。」笑完，不知道是誰，就說了這麼一句話。

「是啊，我想念你的大嗓門。」

「沒錯沒錯，這一點Gregory就沒法比了。」有人附和著點點頭。「就是差了那麼一點。」

Gregory聳聳肩，繼續喝酒。

「去你的，還有沒有別的？我幹了30年了，你們就只記得我的嗓門？」Guy怪叫了起來。

「好吧，還有什麼？」某人已經有點醉了，他推了推隔壁的。「你說。」

「我說？」大口喝了一口啤酒，隔壁這位歪著頭思考了會兒。「槍法奇差無比？」

又是一陣瘋狂大笑。

「還、還記得嗎…有一次是圍捕綁匪，他居然、哈哈哈、打到嫌犯的大腿上，哈哈哈哈，就差、就差一點點。」

「嘿、那是我本來就要瞄准他的大腿！」Guy大聲反駁。

「噢不、你才沒有。」喝醉酒的人吃吃地笑了起來。「我明明就聽到你說你要打他的小腿讓他不能跑的。」

「嘿！」

「好吧…好吧，那個，這些年來很感謝你。來、敬我們永遠的DI Foreman！」

眼巴巴的看著大家又乾掉了一杯啤酒，Guy恨得牙癢癢的說：「我也會懷念你們這群渾小子的！」

Gregory目送著Guy搭上了計程車，然後正式結束了這場送別會。

「嘿、接下來就是你的慶祝會啦！」一個喝醉的同事路過他時拍拍肩膀說。

Gregory一巴掌拍向對方的背，笑著回答說：「那有什麼問題。」

而當他回到了那個自己付了好多年貸款、終於還清的倫敦小住處時，已經是晚間11點的事情了。

「嘿，妳怎麼還沒睡。」摟了摟上前迎接他回家的妻子Darlena，Gregory笑著問。

Darlena笑著躲了躲。

「都是菸和酒的味道。」她接著玩笑似的捏起鼻子，推了推Gregory。「先去洗個澡，我幫你弄點吃的。」

「Yes、Sir。」Gregory逗趣地敬了個禮後，又是想湊近自己的臉。

兩人打鬧了一番後，他才是心滿意足的洗澡去。

他們已經結婚將近一年了。對很多人來說，他們尚處於新婚小夫妻的甜蜜期中。只有他們自己知道，並不完全是如此。

他們只是很珍惜這個小家庭。

當Gregory洗完澡出來，開放式的廚房桌上，已經擺好了一碗羅宋湯的冷湯，以及一小杯紅茶。Darlena正在整理著他剛換下的衣物。

「哇喔。」隨便擦了兩下搭在頭上的毛巾，Gregory笑得眼睛都快瞇起來了。

「Guy的辭呈今天批准了。」他揚聲說著。「妳知道代表著什麼嗎？」

手裡還抓著Gregory的白色襯衫，Darlena探出了一個頭。「代表什麼？」

「代表我要升職了、老婆！」

「真的？什麼時候？」

「正式命令會在9月的時候發佈。10月會有佈達大會（註30），公開授受官階。」

「聽起來真棒！」Darlena笑得很開心。Gregory最喜歡她笑起來的樣子。彷彿整個世界都因她而發光似的。「我可以去嗎？」

「當然、當然！」Gregory親暱地與Darlena擁抱著。「妳是我的親愛的，當然能去。」

當兩人交換了一個甜蜜的吻後，Gregory才是想到了似的、語帶抱歉的說：「不過當上Inspector之後，我大概就需要花更多的時間在工作上了。」

他又親了Darlena額頭一下。「妳會原諒我嗎？」

Darlena歪著頭思考了一下。「那表示，你大概會有很多日子會在這個時間回家？或者是，半夜我會發現你臨時要出門了？或是、出門逛街到一半你卻要去命案現場了？」

「是的…我想是的。」Gregory皺著眉頭。「這些事情聽起來可真糟，不是嗎？」

「但是，親愛的，你能告訴我那和現在有什麼不同嗎？」Darlena眨著眼睛問。

Gregory愣了愣，才知道Darlena這是拐著彎在耍他。「噢、天哪，我的寶貝！」

「我肯定冷落妳太久了。」Gregory疼惜地親著Darlena的臉。「拜託，我請求妳給我一個贖罪的機會。拜託？就今晚吧？我肯定好好的補償妳。我會努力120倍！」

Darlena咯咯笑著。「噢、Greg，親愛的Greg，你得知道，我可是警察的老婆啊！」

「我知道、我知道。」Gregory摟緊了懷裡的嬌妻。他的手在她的背後摩娑著。他的心中盈滿了關於愛、或是憐愛的那些情緒。

這就是他的家庭。

他最愛、最愛的家庭。

 

「恭喜。」當Gregory領下自己新的徽章及升任狀時，台下響起了一片掌聲。

1999年10月，現年36歲、已經從警10年的Gregory Lestrade終於從Seargent升成了Inspector。

他幾乎就要掩飾不住自己的笑容。他視線看向坐在不遠處的愛妻Darlena，恨不得現在就衝上去給她一個熱吻。

Darlena依舊是笑得宛如光芒一般。她知道Gregory有多認真在他的工作上。她就是喜歡這樣的他。

最終他們還是在大家面前擁抱了。就在Gregory離開了頒獎台的時候。

「天哪，我真希望這時候Guy也可以在場。」Gregory吻著Darlena的臉頰親暱的說。

Guy就像是他的父親一樣。是他一手教導了他現在所有的知識與經驗，是他一手塑造了Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade。

Darlena緊緊地擁著Gregory。她心裡充滿了感激。這是個多麼美好的男人。誠實，並且從不忘本。「我們今天就去見見他吧。Eartha肯定也會很開心的。」

「真的？」

「那當然。」

「噢、親愛的，妳對我真好。」Gregory簡直再也形容不出自己心裡的感動了。Darlena肯定是他的天使，否則她怎麼都能切中自己的心思呢。

「嘿、Eartha，看看是誰來看你們了。」Darlena帶著笑臉敲了敲門。

「嘿，這不是我們的新長官嗎？」已經超過50歲的Eartha看起來氣色仍是很好，她笑著摟過了Darlena，並互親過了臉頰。

「Guy呢？」Gregory當然也如法炮製。

「他啊，」Eartha呵呵笑了起來。「上回Avery跟著他爸爸回來，吵著要玩鞦韆之後，Guy就很認真的想做個庭院鞦韆出來。」

「他要自己做鞦韆？」Gregory的語氣充滿了不可思議。「Guy？那個連用剪刀都會剪到手的人？」

「嘿、嘿、嘿，別毀謗我！」Guy的大嗓門從房裡傳了出來。

Eartha眨了眨眼，很小聲的說：「他失敗好幾次了，別太刺激他。」

三個人相視一笑，彼此心中都是心照不宣。

用過了午飯，Eartha與Darlena在把男人趕出去之後，邊收拾著餐盤邊聊起了屬於女人的話題。

至於被趕出去的男人，則是繼續了他們艱辛的鞦韆之路。

兩人翻著一本Guy從跳蚤市場裡買回來的手工藝書，七嘴八舌的討論著。

「Guy，你難道不覺得這鞦韆……有點太大了？」Gregory對著Guy在材料上所畫出的尺寸比劃著，並誠心地提出了質疑。

「你不懂啦！」一手抓過了書，Guy試圖想藉由閱讀這個行為來逃避Gregory接下來的問題。

Gregory轉過頭看著Guy，然後終於在他低垂的腦袋後方找到了一抹疑似臉紅的痕跡。

「啊哈、我知道了！」

「閉嘴！」

「你不敢說，因為你害羞了！」

「噢、拜託閉嘴！」

「嘿嘿嘿。」Gregory摩娑著下巴，笑得很有點什麼意思在。「好吧，看在你對美麗的Eartha這麼癡情的份上，偉大的DI Lestrade決定幫你一把。」

「噢、狗屎，你還能更廢話一點嗎？快點過來！」

正當兩個大男人忙得不亦樂乎的時候，美麗的Eartha的聲音卻從窗口裡傳了出來。

「紳士們，來點午茶嗎？」

今天的午茶時間是後院門口附近的草地上進行的。Guy很慶幸這裡離做鞦韆的樹稍微有段距離，這樣已經有了一點老花的美麗Eartha就不會發現他的大秘密了。

「美味的餅乾是剛烤好的，好喝的紅茶也是剛沖泡好的。」Eartha的介紹詞聽起來似乎有那麼一點刻意。

兩個大男人還沒聽出個頭緒，便見Eartha又是說：「在你們享用之前，我有個大消息要告訴你們。」

Darlena兩手交握，顯得有些侷促不安。

Guy與Gregory互看了一眼。

「沒錯！我們可愛的Darlena Lestrade太太，可能懷孕了！」

「噢、狗屎！」Gregory錯口。

大家都是一愣。

「不不不、我不是那個意思…我、我……」Gregory開始手足無措。「我的意思是、我、呃…」

最後，Gregory乾脆猛地跪在了Darlena的身邊。「這是真的？」

Darlena羞澀地一笑，點點頭。

「呀呼！我要當爸爸了！」Gregory高興得跳了起來。如果他有雙翅膀，他肯定要飛上天空轉它個幾圈。

「天哪天哪天哪，我不知道怎麼形容我現在的心情！」他轉了幾圈之後又回到了Darlena的身旁，他恨不得也把她抱起來轉個幾圈。

「Darlena、噢～Darlena，我的心肝寶貝！」Gregory小心翼翼地捧著她的臉頰又親又吻，一邊不停地讚美著這一天的美好。

Guy與Eartha在一旁笑看著。他們很開心自己能夠參與這樣的時刻。他們握緊了彼此的手，像是再也不放開。

「嘿、嘿，小伙子。」Eartha最後開口了：「這只是用我自己的經驗做的猜測而已，你得記得帶她去看個醫生。」

「當然、當然！」Gregory著迷地摸著Darlena平坦的小腹，滿口答應著。

根據Eartha的說法，Darlena現在應該還只是懷孕第1、2個月而已，不過兩夫妻卻已經開始興奮地討論起哪個房間要怎麼改成嬰兒房，該買哪些衣服。

就在隔週，Gregory在Eartha的推薦下，請了半天假帶著Darlena來到了StGeorges醫院。他們緊緊握著對方的手，忍不住洩漏出了初為人父人母的心情。

「恭喜你們，目前Mrs. Lestrade已經懷孕7周了。」當醫生說出這個消息時，Darlena忍不住有些熱淚盈眶。（註31）

「噢、天哪！」忍不住站起來用力地抱緊了Darlena在自己的懷裡，Gregory的反應也是意料之中的激動。「我要當爸爸了。」

「接著，我們醫院方面將為您預約在懷孕約12週時再回來做個超音波的產檢。」彷彿是感染了他們的心情，醫生面帶著微笑著說。（註32）

「到時，為了保險起見，希望太太也能做一次子宮頸抹片檢查。」（註33）

「會有危險嗎？」

「不會。那是一項很簡單的檢查，也不會痛。」護士在一旁解說著，並遞出了一份說明。「這是孕婦手冊，以及醫院方面為孕婦及即將有小孩的家庭所準備的一份資料，您可以帶回家仔細閱讀。」（註34）

「好的，謝謝。」Gregory接過了資料，點頭道謝。

「那麼，我們一個月後再見。」

兩人牽著手離開了醫院，這時Gregory想到的第一件事情是打電話給Eartha。他報告了喜訊，他甚至恨不得全世界都恭喜他。

Darlena的臉上也是一直洋溢著笑容。她看著Gregory撥電話報告的樣子，覺得此刻自己是世界上最幸福的女人。

「嘿、親愛的，我很抱歉，不過我得…」Gregory掛了電話之後，皺眉指了指自己手上的腕錶。

「半天假，對嗎？」眨了眨眼，Darlena俏皮地說。

Gregory聳了聳肩。

「去吧，我自己回家就行了。地鐵很近的。」Darlena比了比不遠處的地鐵站入口。

「ＯＫ。」Gregory摟過了她，又是親了兩下才甘心。「不要走得太急、不准跑步、小心浴室地滑、還有……」

「嘿、你該上班了。」Darlena失笑地把Gregory往一旁推開。「我知道，我會小心的。」

「千萬、千萬要小心。」Gregory的表情很嚴肅。

「快去上班！」Darlena則是佯怒地手扠腰。

「好吧。」Gregory依依不捨的又親了Darlena一次，這才乖乖的轉身往另一個方向走去。

「真是的…」

 

＊＊＊

 

1999年11月，少了北愛爾蘭威脅的大不列顛帝國仍是繼續著她淑女般的步伐，堅定地向前邁進著。

「Sir，之前的那樁毒品案有線索了。」DS Chad敲了門之後也不等回應，興奮的開了辦公室門報告。

「真的？」DI Lestrade從一堆文件中抬起頭。

「根據情資，毒品的源頭是墨西哥。他們套用老方法，用人蛇集團從海路偷渡進來。」

「海路？」

「是的，北方海路。」DS Chad拿出了地圖，指出了幾個可能地點。「他們與國內激進派的恐怖份子搭上線，以提供廉價武器的方式來換取路線的安全。」

「…這聽起來似乎有點超出我們的管轄範圍。」DI Lestrade摩娑著下巴說道。（註35）

DS Chad聳了聳肩。

「好吧。你先持續跟蹤。」DI Lestrade最後下達了指令。「最好，可以找出他每一條線路、跟誰接洽、負責人是誰、負責區域在哪裡、所經路線。所有的一切，能查多少是多少。」

「Yes、Sir。」DS Chad痞痞的敬了個禮。

就在DS Chad關上他辦公室門的那個剎那，Gregory忍不住又把視線放在了他桌上的那個新相框上。

那是他昨天陪Darlena回醫院產檢時，醫生送給他的紀念品：Darlena肚子裡寶寶的超音波照片。甫拿到照片的他甚至興奮得顧不得Darlena的取笑，在回家的路上就買了個相框把它裱起來。

Darlena這陣子的口頭禪就是笑他是個傻爸爸。孩子都只是個超音波照片裡的小白點而已，他就快樂的把它放在了辦公室的桌上。那可真不敢想像有一天孩子如果出生或是長大了，會有多壯觀。

Gregory聽了，只是搔搔頭然後笑著。他說那我們就把每個牆壁都空出來，貼滿孩子的照片。從小時候的，到長大之後的，貼得滿滿的。

Gregory最後拍了拍臉頰，試圖想要讓自己回到工作上。他準備低下頭去重新看起員警的報告，手機卻是先一步的響了。

「Darlena？」

「嘿，Greg。」電話另一頭的Darlena聲音聽起來有點徬徨。「我剛剛接到了醫院的電話。他說想請我們再去一趟。」

Gregory下意識的直覺讓他皺起了眉頭。「為什麼？」

「我不知道。Greg，我有點害怕…」

「不要害怕。」Gregory壓下自己心中不祥的念頭，柔聲安慰說：「說不定醫院是忘了告訴我們什麼事情，想當面說清楚。不要想太多。」

「我很遺憾，Mr.，以及Mrs. Lestrade。」當他們來到醫院時，醫生沉重的表情卻是打碎了他們自欺欺人的想法。

「發生…發生什麼事了？」Darlena一手掩著自己的嘴，一手緊緊的握住了Gregory的手。

「關於Mrs. Lestrade您上次做的子宮頸抹片檢查檢驗報告已經出來了。」醫生在桌上攤開了一份文件。「我很遺憾。雖然機率很小，但是您已經被證實得了子宮頸癌。」（註36）

「我的天！」Darlena驚呼了一聲，眼淚已是幾欲流下。

Gregory只是緊了緊自己的手勁，沒有說話。

「Mrs. Lestrade您目前的徵狀是介於第1期與第2期之間。雖然情況還不嚴重，但是因為需要配合放射線治療，所以……」接下來的話，醫生並沒有說完。但他們兩個人都知道醫生想要說什麼。

「不…」Darlena終於是忍不住痛哭失聲。

Gregory緊緊的摟著她，開口問：「難道沒有別的辦法？」

醫生搖搖頭。「主要是因為需要配合放射治療。這個射線或多或少都會影響到胎兒的發育，再加上Mrs. Lestrade目前仍在引產的安全時間內。一般來說就是，懷孕12週以內的孕婦，我們都會這麼建議。」

「不過您可放心。在經過這次治療之後，只要順利復原，Mrs. Lestrade依舊可以再次懷孕。這是絕對可以保證的。」最後，醫生露出了一個有點難過的微笑補充說明。

Gregory沉默了很久。他低頭看向了哭得非常傷心的Darlena。「請讓我們……再思考一下。」

「好的。當然。」醫生的臉上寫滿了歉意。「但是最遲，希望您這週可以給我們答覆。這樣我就可以立即安排手術，以及後續的所有療程。」

「……好的。」

這天，Gregory Lestrade的幸福小屋沒有了幸福，它只是一片的愁雲慘霧。

Darlena幾乎是哭了一個晚上。即使他們知道怎麼做才是最好的，她仍是求著Gregory不要奪去她的孩子。

好不容易安撫了Darlena睡去，Gregory卻是紅著眼睛，怎麼也睡不著。

他又何嘗捨得這個孩子？

可是他更希望Darlena能夠把病治好。

現實一點的眼光來看，孩子可以再生，但是他卻不能失去Darlena。

Gregory用力地用雙掌摩擦著自己的臉。

他多希望這一切都是夢。醒來之後，他們還在Foreman夫婦家的花園裡喝著下午茶。

在經過了三天的溝通之後，Darlena終於流著眼淚同意了這件事情。回覆的電話是由Gregory打的。他幾乎都要懷疑自己怎麼會有勇氣向醫生點頭答應這件事。

手術安排得很快，就在三天後。

Gregory請了三天假在家裡陪著Darlena。她的確是需要陪伴。他也是。

手術的時間很短，大約是不到2個小時的時間。Gregory看著還在麻醉中的Darlena在醫護人員的陪同中被送往了恢復室，一時之間卻有點邁不開步伐。

他坐在病床旁看著Darlena的睡臉，忍不住伸手摩娑著。Darlena的臉上還有著淚痕，她在進手術房之前、被麻醉之前，都還在流淚。

他們都一樣痛。

等Darlena醒來，卻還要面對一連串的癌症治療。Gregory不確定她是否撐得下去，但他堅信他會一直陪她走下去。

第四天，Gregory回到了蘇格蘭場。

他看著自己桌面上的超音波照片，忍不住想把它抱進懷裡。

他沒有收起那張照片。他選擇讓它繼續在桌面上陪伴著自己。畢竟，那曾經是他的孩子。即使他甚至來不及幫他取名。

自從Darlena住院之後，Gregory堅持自己每天都要去一趟醫院探望她。她的確是擔心她。

Darlena顯得一天比一天消沉了。醫生與護士私底下告訴了他，他們懷疑Darlena這可能是憂鬱症的前期徵狀。

就在這樣混亂的狀態中，Gregory接到了Eartha的電話。他這才想起，自己還沒將這些事情都告訴他們。

「嘿，Eartha，難得妳打電話來。」Gregory打起了精神，在電話裡問候著。

接著，他的神色卻突然沉了下來。

「什麼時候的事？」

「…會的。我會到。」

Guy過世了。

Gregory放下了手中的電話，突然覺得全身的力氣都被抽乾了。

Eartha說他是在睡夢中走的，醫生說是心臟衰竭。Guy走得很安詳，很寧靜。Eartha希望他可以去一趟，幫忙整理一些Guy的私人物品。畢竟，他們幾乎親如父子。

這天，Gregory依舊照著每天的計畫去到了醫院。Darlena依舊沒有什麼起色。他甚至委請了Darlena的父親──當年那個不小心被流彈打中而進醫院，造就了他與Darlena這一樁婚事的男人──到醫院來幫忙看顧。

他站在病床旁看著Darlena日漸消瘦的樣子，猶豫著該不該說出Guy過世的消息。

最終，Gregory什麼也沒說。

這一天，是2000年2月13日，是Gregory這一生中，少數最糟糕的日子之一。

 

一架軍用直升機停在了MI6的大樓頂上。

在螺旋槳嘈雜的聲音中，直升機裡陸陸續續走出了幾個人。

其中之一，是數年前被派去了伊拉克的Mycroft Holmes。

他穿著古典款，訂製的貼身三件式西服，走在一名軍人的後方。

他呼吸著專屬於英國的那有些乾燥的冷空氣，忍不住拉出了一個微乎其微的笑容。

到達的時間比他想像得要早，可不是嗎？

 

＊＊＊

 

Darlena在4月底的時候，辦理了出院。（註37）

可她並沒有回到Gregory位於倫敦市區裡的那個幸福小屋，而是選擇跟著爸爸回去了那個只隔著幾條街的房子。

Gregory沉默著答應了。

因為Darlena說，她無法在那個幸福小屋裡生活。她看著那片牆，就會想起張貼寶寶照片的玩笑；她看著二樓的房間，就會想起要裝璜嬰兒房；甚至，她只要看見Gregory，就會想起他們曾經擁有一個寶寶。

在聽完了由爸爸所轉述的、Darlena所說的這些話後，Gregory覺得自己無法拒絕她的請求。

但他同時也直覺地認為，這或許就是他們關係惡化的轉戾點了。

在那之後，儘管他要求了無數次，Darlena卻是再也不願意見他。他曾經無數次地敲著Darlena的房門，哀求著她。

但Darlena依舊不願意見他。

Gregory漸漸地少去了。直到有一天，他收到了一封已有Darlena簽字的離婚協議書。

他看著那張紙很久，很久，最後只是將它收進了抽屜中。

他不可能簽字。

就在Gregory幾乎要忘記那張紙的存在時，一天、他的辦公室來了訪客。

「Sir、有個律師找你。你不會做什麼壞事了吧？」Chad的表情是故意的同情，惹得Gregory一陣發噱。

「去你的。回去工作。」

「Yes、Sir。」

隨之進來的，是一名頭髮已帶著灰斑的短髮男人。

他伸出右手，禮貌地自我介紹：「Stuart Quinlan，你的委任律師。」（註38）

「我的什麼？」基於禮貌，Gregory也伸手回握。

「你的委任律師。」比了比自己身旁的椅子，Mr. Stuart毫不客氣的坐了下來。「簡單的來說，有人針對你的妻子可能與你打離婚官司的這個前提，委請我擔任你的辯護律師。」

「是誰？」Gregory靠躺在椅背，雙手交握在身上。

「抱歉，我無法告訴你。」

Gregory頓了頓，然後稍微坐直了身體。「我想你可能還搞不明白。」

「雖然你是個律師，但是在未經我許可下，你不該有我的資料。相信，這部份、十年前通過的隱私權條例有告訴過你。」（註39）

「我之所以不追究，是因為，我想知道是誰找你來的。」

接著，Gregory一個字一個字地說：「現在，告訴我，他是誰？」

Mr. Stuart點了點頭。「很顯然，你是個好警察。」

「既然你知道隱私權條例，那麼答案就清楚多了不是嗎？是什麼樣的人，可以讓我無視這條法律？」

Gregory只想到了一個人。

Smily。

「…但是我跟他不熟。」Gregory皺起了眉頭，語氣顯得有些不快。

至於Mr. Stuart，則是選擇忽略了這句話，並從文件夾中拿出了一份文件。

「這是我根據你的狀況所擬定的一份離婚協議書，你先看看。」

Gregory遠遠地看著桌子上那張單薄的紙，卻沒有拿起它的打算。

「如果…」Gregory舔了舔唇後苦澀的說：「如果她想要什麼，就都給她吧。」

Mr. Stuart愣了愣。「你確定？」

Gregory依舊是盯著那張紙。

這天下班，他前往了Darlena的爸爸家。因為Darlena終於願意見他了。

可是他們卻已經無話可說。

在這最後，Gregory說：「我會把它寄給你。」他們都知道那個〝它〞指的是什麼。

Darlena咬了咬下唇，然後才是說：「我要搬家了，Greg。」

Gregory一愣。

「我要搬回鄉下的奶奶家。醫生說，那裡可以讓我放鬆。」

Gregory沒有說話。他看出了Darlena話中的隱瞞。他知道她肯定有什麼沒有告訴他。

他這時突然有點痛恨自己的習慣，以及職業。

當他回到家後，久違的Smily主動傳了簡訊給他。

『這並不是個明智的選擇──Ｍ』

『你永遠不會明白──Ｇ』

『明白，不代表認同──Ｍ』

『只代表你是個渾蛋。另外，謝謝你的雞婆──Ｇ』

『很顯然，他並沒有幫上忙──Ｍ』

『我很高興你明白這一點──Ｇ』

『我很抱歉？──Ｍ』

『Fuck off──Ｇ』

Gregory低頭瞪著自己的手機。然後，他在離婚證書上簽了名。

最後，Darlena什麼也沒要。但基於道義，或是其他的一些什麼，Gregory仍是堅持支付她每個月的贍養費。（註40）

2000年10月，Gregory結束了他為期2年的短暫婚姻。

他不止一次想過，如果當初Darlena沒有生病，是不是他現在的生活就會不一樣？

可是人生沒有如果。

 

＊＊＊

 

2001年1月1日，Gregory在Eartha所做的早餐香味中醒來。

他在前一天晚上接受了Eartha的邀請，來到小屋一同慶祝了新年。

這是在Guy去世之後，Gregory第一次在實質意義上的進到了這個家。它依舊還留有許多Guy曾經生活過的痕跡。後院的大鞦韆也還在。Eartha總是對著大鞦韆笑得很甜蜜。

「嗨、孩子，你睡得如何？」Eartha俐落的料理著早餐，並問了聲早。茄汁豆，吐司，香腸火腿培根，歐姆蛋，甚至還有牛奶，以及紅茶。

「很好。還有，Eartha這份量太多了。」Gregory打了個呵欠之後抓抓頭。

「會嗎？」Eartha打量了下自己所做的早餐。「Guy平常就吃這麼多。」

「真的假的？」Gregory大驚小怪的叫了一聲。「難怪他都跑不動，只有嗓門特別大。」

「呵呵…」Eartha知道那是Guy的同事間取笑他的話，她會意的笑著。

Guy已經離開他們有半年的時間了。

半年前的那個葬禮，來了很多人。畢竟Guy曾經是位Detective Inspector，聞訊而來的人自然不少。

Gregory是一個人去的。因為自始至終，他都沒有告訴Darlena這件事。

Eartha在看到Gregory隻身赴約的剎那顯得有些驚訝，卻是體貼的沒有問出口。

她總是體貼的。就算到最後她聽完了這所有的事情，也只是眼眶含淚、拍拍Gregory的肩膀說：「一切都會過去的。」

Gregory不確定是否真的一切都會過去。但是他寧願相信是如此。

吃著早餐，他們依舊聊著跟Guy有關的那些話題。無論是他的身前還是身後，都讓人懷念不已。

「Greg，我有個提議。」餐後，Eartha喝著紅茶微笑著說。

「提議？」難得不用上班的Gregory悠閒的端著紅茶坐在沙發上。他的視線在客廳的壁爐上，那裡有著他跟Guy的合照，是1993年他代表蘇格蘭場去參加了射擊比賽得獎的照片。

「我要搬去和Avery（註41）他們一家一起住了。」

Gregory驚愕的轉頭看向她。

「噢，別這麼驚訝，孩子。」Eartha改坐到了Gregory的身邊。她伸出手，握住了Gregory的手摩娑著。「他們擔心我，就像你一樣。」

Gregory低頭看著Eartha那雙佈滿皺紋的手。Eartha的確年紀大了。從前還有尚稱硬朗的Guy可以一起分擔家務；可是現在Guy走了，她一個老太太獨居，確實令人擔心。

Gregory點點頭，表示理解。

「噢，孩子，瞧你傷心的。」Eartha笑得有點感傷。「這房子我也打算賣了。畢竟Avery他們一家遠在愛丁堡，也顧不了這裡。」

Gregory在停頓了1秒後，仍是點了點頭。

Eartha見狀，又是笑得更溫柔了。「所以，我想問你，願不願意買下這裡？」

Gregory登時瞪大了眼睛。

「我只想到你，親愛的。」Eartha坦承。「老實說，要賣掉這裡，我也捨不得。這裡有太多回憶。所以我第一個就想到了你。如果你願意買下它，那就再好不過了。」

「但是…」Gregory有些欲言又止。

但是他同樣也捨不得自己買下的那間房子。那房子裡有他與Darlena的回憶。還有寶寶的。

「你好好考慮。」Eartha拍了拍Gregory的手。「至於錢的事情，你不用太擔心。有個叫Stuart Quinlan的律師跟我聯絡了，他說這件事情好擺平。」

「Stuart Quinlan？」Gregory皺起了眉毛。

那不是Smily的律師嗎？

「他怎麼找到妳的？」Gregory開口反問。

這會兒，Eartha也疑惑了。「你認識他？我前幾天去找了房仲，當天下午他就打給我了。我以為他是房仲介紹的律師呢。」

「不、他不是。」Gregory否認。「事實上，前陣子，針對Darlena要跟我離婚這件事，他也有來找過我。」

「咦？這可真奇怪。」這會兒，就連Eartha也覺得疑惑了。「所以，那你覺得他的話能相信嗎？」

「我不知道。」Gregory坦承。「我查過，他的確是個有名的律師，在愛丁堡那邊。我也和他的律師事務所聯絡過，他最近這段時間的確是因為業務關係而來到了倫敦這裡。」

「但是我不知道是誰授意他做出這些事情的。又或者是，他怎麼會知道這些事情的。」

「噢、我的天，這聽起來真可怕，就像是我們都被監視了似的。」Eartha捧著臉頰有些驚叫。「你能查清楚嗎？」

「是的。我正在查。」Gregory拍了拍Eartha的肩膀。「別想太多。總之，目前都不是惡意。Mr. Stuart的確是專家。」

「我們可以信任他？」

「應該可以。」Gregory說得很不確定。

所以他決定問清楚。

『你侵犯我的個人隱私？──Ｇ』

『不，我正在嘗試幫助你──Ｍ』

『我不需要──Ｇ』

『顯然我們對於需要與否的定義不同──Ｍ』

『這些都與你無關──Ｇ』

『但這些已嚴重影響到你的工作效率──Ｍ』

『你不是我的上司──Ｇ』

『但我是你的合作關係者──Ｍ』

『僅此而已。你無權干涉我的私事──Ｇ』

『很明顯，這半年來你的工作效率下降了7個百分點，破案率也降低了2成；另外，你的下屬也同樣擔心你是否會想不開──Ｍ』

『……你到底想說什麼？──Ｇ』

Gregory看著再也沒有回訊的手機，除了滿腔的怒火之外，還有滿腦袋的莫名奇妙。

根據以上對話紀錄，他大概可以理解、整理出Smily這人到底是怎麼想的。

他認為只要確保自己的合作關係者在私生活方面是穩定的，那麼這個人在工作方面自然也會是穩定的。所以，他正在嘗試用〝他自己的方法〞，來排除Gregory這個合作關係者在私生活方面的各種困擾。

但是，說老實話，這實在是太怪異了。

Gregory抹了抹臉，這時才突然覺得自己似乎是被一個麻煩人物給招惹上了。

 

＊＊＊

 

Stuart Quinlan約了Gregory在一間隱密的咖啡廳裡碰面。

「抱歉。」為了一件臨時發生的案件，Gregory理所當然的晚到了些時間。

「沒關係。」Mr. Stuart很能理解的起身與他握了手。

在點過飲料之後，他們直接談起了主題。

「我不認為你主動聯絡Eartha Foreman是個好主意。」開門見山，Gregory毫不客氣的說。

攤了攤手，Mr. Stuart很知趣的適時表達了自己的歉意。「為了使事情可以順利進行。我很抱歉。」

瞪著Mr. Stuart好半會兒，Gregory接著說：「所以，你說的辦法是什麼？」

「這個。」Mr. Stuart又是從文件包裡拿出了一份文件，他並叮嚀道：「這是機密，請別透露給第三者知道。」

Gregory仔細閱讀了檔案。最後，他抬起頭問：「你確定這是真的？不是你假造的？又或者是什麼新的整人遊戲？」

「都不是。」Mr. Stuart再是拿出了一份文件。那是讓渡同意書。「那是貨真價實的政府機關文件。而這份，則是一份必須經過你簽名的文件。」

「你確定？在這裡？咖啡廳？」Gregory跟著又拿過了另一份文件。

Mr. Stuart遞過了一支筆。

「就這樣？」在簽名前，Gregory問了這麼一句。

「這是只有你的房子部分。」收起了政府機關文件及簽名文件後，Mr. Stuart解釋道：「至於Mrs. Eartha Foreman的房子問題，相對簡單很多。」

Mr. Stuart站起身，再次伸出了右手與之相握。「這個部分我會再跟您聯絡。感謝您今日撥冗。」

就在Stuart Quinlan離開之後，Gregory的手機非常適時地響起了簡訊鈴音。

不用看都知道會是誰。

『僅代表英國政府感謝您的慷慨──Ｍ』

『你確定這不是個什麼玩笑？──Ｇ』

『我從不開玩笑──Ｍ』

『我必須說，你的確是嚇到我了──Ｇ』（註42）

『謝謝你的誇獎──Ｍ』

Gregory翻了翻白眼。

 

三天後，Stuart Quinlan將相對簡單的Eartha的房子問題也解決了。

看著手中的產權書，Gregory覺得自己不會想知道這中間到底是用了什麼方法。

依舊美麗的Eartha決定在3月的母親節前夕搬去愛丁堡。Gregory自動自發的義務擔起了幫忙整理房子的工作。

這工作早在Guy過世的時候就該進行，只是那時候大家都沒有空。而這一天，恰恰是個天氣晴朗，適合收拾家當的日子。

當然，前提是如果沒有Smily的簡訊干擾的話。

『倫敦市必須加強巡邏。密切注意所有亞洲人──Ｍ』

『原因？──Ｇ』

『我不能說──Ｍ』

『正式命令？──Ｇ』

『沒有──Ｍ』

Gregory皺了皺眉。

『…嚴重程度？──Ｇ』

『非常──Ｍ』

Gregory搔了搔頭。然後，他嘆了口氣。

最後，他向Eartha示意，到屋外打了通電話。他聯絡了DS Chad，並下達了命令。私人命令。

「DI Lestrade。這是私人命令。從今天起，加派一組人馬巡邏市區，並隨時留意亞洲來的組織團體。」

「不、沒有正式命令。」

「……母親節活動戒嚴這理由你覺得怎麼樣？」（註43）

 

2001年7月1日起，英國政府啟用了一項新政策：禁止開放所有中東遊客的簽證，同時並嚴格把關所有來自中東的包裹。

私底下，英國政府透過情報系統也知會了美國CIA。

內容是關於一個極為殘忍的恐怖攻擊事件。

2001年9月11日，美國本土發生了自二戰以來、規模最大的空襲事件。4架飛機遭劫，其中2架撞向了世貿中心，1架撞向五角大廈，還有1架、則是在乘客的奮起抵抗下於Pennsylvania州墜毀。

這就是震驚全球的〝911事件〞。

此一事件不僅撼動了美國對於中東的政策，同時也撼動了世界各國對於〝和平〞兩個字的期望。

事發後當天，世界各國陸續發出了等級不一的警戒命令。這其中當然包括了英國政府。

Gregory目瞪口呆的看著新聞，然後這是他第一次，主動傳訊給了Smily。

『又一次，你是對的──Ｇ』

『我希望我是──Ｍ』

站在圓場的最前方，Mycroft收起了自己的手機。

如果可以選擇，他希望勝利不是用這種形式來到。（註44）

 

＊＊＊

 

2001年10月，在經過了多次協商之後，IRA、意即是北愛爾蘭臨時共和軍，終於是宣佈解除了武裝。（註45）

此一消息振奮了大英帝國自911事件以來的萎靡人心。

2002年，似乎一切都正在好轉。

「Sir，有進一步的消息了。」一直持續跟蹤販毒這條線索的DS Chad敲了門後興奮的說。

DI Lestrade挑了挑眉，正等著他說出下文。

「下個月在Tilbury港（註46）會有一次進貨。雖然數量不多，聽說他們內部有爭執，負責人會出面。」

DI Lestrade頓了頓，問道：「你這是哪裡來的消息？」

「MI5的線人。」

「你私下與MI5合作？」

DS Chad愣了一愣。「這不是Sir你的意思嗎？」

「搞什麼鬼！」DI Lestrade聽完，咒罵了一聲。他隨即抓起桌上電話，直接撥向了內政部。

當他掛下電話時，表情之嚴肅，簡直可以殺死人。

「Chad，是誰跟你聯繫這件事情的？」

DS Chad這下也知道事情嚴重了，他連忙掏出手機、秀出了裡面一連串未顯示號碼的簡訊。

DI Lestrade在看完簡訊之後，狠狠地皺起了眉頭。

因為簡訊的署名是Ｍ。但他不認為Smily會跳過他直接遙控他的人。但又怎麼會有這麼巧合的事情？

「聽著，我剛剛確認過，MI5方面的確有探員上報要與蘇格蘭場合作。但在沒有正式命令、以及我不知情的情況下，千萬不准輕舉妄動。」

「先等他們查出來再說。」

「但是…」DS Chad猶豫著說：「萬一消息來源是真的怎麼辦，Sir？」

「我們已經追蹤這個組織好幾年了，好不容易有進一步的消息。難道真的就要這樣放掉它？」

「稍安勿躁，Chad。」DI Lestrade安慰說道：「如果無法找到那個提供消息的人，就沒有辦法證實這個消息的可信度。我不想你白費功夫。」

「你知道我們面對的是什麼樣的惡勢力。」

墨西哥黑幫，全球知名五大黑幫之一，也是世界最大的販毒集團。更甚者，若他們的確與IRA合作的話，那麼這個威脅不將是以2倍計算。（註47）

那將是個無法估量的危險。

「Yes，Sir。」

Gregory看著Chad離開，心底卻是盤算起了另一件事。

他的直覺告訴他這件事情沒有這麼簡單。

如果去年10月IRA宣佈解除武裝是真，那麼現在墨西哥黑幫又是跟誰接頭？難道國內還有另一個足夠武裝的組織？

Gregory摩娑著自己的手機，猶豫著是否應該連絡Smily。但他甚至搞不清楚他究竟是MI5還是MI6的人。

最後Gregory選擇收起了手機，先等出內政部的答案。

 

2002年6月，內政佈正式下了命令，要求MI5系統與蘇荷蘭場配合緝查國內日趨嚴重的毒品氾濫問題。（註48）

DI Lestrade在第一時間找來了DS Chad，並且再次詢問了關於他的合作者。

「他還有與你保持聯繫？」

「是的，Sir。」

「後續呢？」

「上次的交易很順利。但是沒有看到IRA的人馬。大概是跟解除武裝有關。」

「嗯。」DI Lestrade點了點頭。「既然有正式命令，那麼、你就跟他配合下去吧。」

「不過我要提醒你，如果有要出任務，要先向我報告。你明白？」

「Yes、Sir！」DS Chad敬了個禮。

就在這場會面之後沒多久，MI5探員再次知會了DS Chad、Tilbury港即將再有交易的訊息。

DI Lestrade下意識地皺了皺眉頭，總覺得次數太過頻繁。但在合作關係前提下，他只能選擇相信。

DI Lestrade指揮了幾組人馬。除了DS Chad將帶著兩名員警到現場埋伏之外，港口外另外會有2-3組人馬候命，他自己也會在兩條街區外隨時監控。

以一個不知真假的消息來說，這的確算是大陣仗了。

正當大家嚴陣以待之時，一名穿著西裝的男人卻是接近了DI Lestrade，並且低語了幾句。

「狗屎！你搞什麼鬼？」DI Lestrade立即破口大罵。「這種事情為甚麼現在才查清楚？」

「出了事誰負責！」

情報是假的。

Tilbury港並不會有交易，只會有子彈，以及炸藥。

透過無線電對講機，DI Lestrade不停地聯絡著趕去了港口的DS Chad。他忍不住轉頭用力的瞪了那名MI5探員一眼。

「DS Chad，那是假情報，不要去！」

「我再重複一次，港口的交易是個假情報，DS Chad請馬上回答！」

接著，無線電的另一頭終於是傳來了悉悉蘇蘇的聲音。

「DS回報……請求…」

DI Lestrade心底立刻有了不好的預感。

「DS Chad，立刻離開現場！重複一遍，立刻離開現場！」

「在碼頭附近的其他小組，現在立刻前往救援！現在、立刻！」

正當DI Lestrade指揮得十萬火急之際，無線電一端又傳來了收訊的雜音，以及槍聲，爆炸聲。

「Chad！」

與此同時，Gregory的手機響起了簡訊鈴音。Gregory並沒有拿起來看。

「各小組立即回報狀況！」

「這裡是DI Lestrade，連絡消防隊及救護車緊急趕往Tilbury港口的現場，可能有人員傷亡！重複一次，可能有人員傷亡！」

此一事件結果導致了蘇格蘭場1名巡查、2名員警死亡。根據法醫驗屍結果，3者都是遭報復性槍決。而Tilbury港口的爆炸也直接波及了周邊3戶民宅程度不一的毀損，炸彈威力更波及附近6名路過民眾。

隔天，工黨首相針對此事的處理不當親上戰場，在全國電視機面前向社會大眾道歉；MI5系統也遭蘇格蘭場及人民的同聲譴責及抗議。

最後國家議會一致通過將因公殉職的警察以國家禮儀下葬，其親人也將從優撫恤。（註49）

 

2002年10月8日，週二，Gregory休假。（註50）

他已經在Eartha的這棟房子裡住了一年多了。

他站在開放式廚房的桌旁，喝著牛奶。這是他今天的第一個食物。現在時間是下午2點。

忽然之間，他的手機響了。他用的是最普通的鈴聲，最普通的手機，一直都沒有換過。

是個不認識的號碼。

「Lestrade。」

「……Greg，是我。」電話的那頭，傳來的是Darlena久違的溫柔聲音。

Gregory放下了手中的牛奶。接著他花了好大的力氣，才終於讓聲音從他喉頭裡出來。「…嘿、Darlena，好久不見。怎麼想到要打給我？」

電話另一頭沉默了很久。

「我要結婚了，Greg。」

Gregory的表情僵在臉上。他一時之間竟不知道自己究竟是要掛掉電話，還是要繼續聽下去。

「……恭喜。」最後，他說了一句、他這個年紀的男人為了顧全面子都會說的話。

在掛掉電話前，Darlena說她懷孕了，說她很抱歉。

在掛掉電話前，Gregory安慰說一切都過去了。

一切都過去了。

Gregory知道自己在哭。而且哭得很醜。

但是，誰在乎呢。

 

＊＊＊

 

2003年2月，夜晚10點，Gregory剛下班。

新年剛過的這個月異常的寒冷，Gregory還沒踏出蘇格蘭場的大門、已經是忍不住再次拉緊了身上的圍巾與風衣外套。

他縮著脖子推開大門，竭力忍住自己想躲回蘇格蘭場內的衝動。他轉了個彎，準備找間小酒館或是什麼的地方吃點東西，然後再慢慢晃回家。

就在他即將拐過一個路口的時候，他看見了旁邊的巷子裡有個小女孩。目測年齡不到13歲，穿得很單薄，或許是從哪個家裡跑出來的也說不定。

Gregory停下了步伐。

他看見那女孩在瑟瑟發抖著。他相信一個有著正常思考的人──無論大人或小孩──都不會在這種天氣裡特地離開家門跑出來發抖。秉持著一個身為人都會有的同情心──他這麼告訴著自己──然後走了過去。

他首先亮出了自己的警徽。因為他看見小女孩的眼神中由於他的靠近而透出了恐懼。

他明白那代表著什麼。

「別怕，我是警察。」Gregory在距離小女孩約一步的距離外，蹲下了自己算高大的身軀。「天氣很冷，對嗎？」

小女孩遲疑著，然後點點頭。

Gregory隨之咧出了一個微笑。

「這樣吧。我剛下班，」他用大拇指比了比蘇格蘭場的方向。「肚子有點餓。不過我一個人可能吃不了太多。如果妳可以陪我一起去吃個飯的話，那麼我會很感激妳的。」

小女孩眨了眨眼。她下意識地摸摸自己的肚子。「…真的？」

Gregory看著她的動作，他知道那是因為她餓了。

「真的。」他煞有介事的點點頭。「或許我還可以考慮給妳頒張感謝狀，妳覺得怎麼樣？」

「畢竟我是個Inspector。」Gregory強調了自己的身份。

小女孩冷得抱住了自己的雙臂，然後點點頭的問：「那是很大的警察嗎？」

Gregory微笑。他首先拿下了自己脖子上的圍巾遞給她。

她很冷，她幾乎就要凍僵了。他看得出來她已經在這裡站了一小段時間了，還沒凍死真是上帝保佑。

接著，Gregory張開了手，然後問：「可以嗎？」

小女孩遲疑著鑽進他的懷裡，讓他用溫暖的風衣裹著抱著。

Gregory抱著小女孩，儘量走在大街上有燈的地方。他知道這樣會讓她覺得自己是安全的。

他們最後來到了一間只隔著一條街的家庭式餐館。店老闆是對夫妻，有著好心腸，和Gregory也算是熟識。而最大的重點是，他們相當識趣。

Gregory點了點頭算是打招呼。他自己點了餐，也讓小女孩自己點了餐。

「妳要告訴我妳的名字？」Gregory嘗試性地問。

小女孩抓著湯匙，一口一口的喝著湯。她的眼神滿是戒備。

「ＯＫ、ＯＫ。」Gregory討好似的舉起雙手做出投降的姿勢，接著、卻像變魔術一樣的、從手縫間抽出了一張白色的小卡片。

小女孩驚喜的瞪大了眼睛。

Gregory又是咧出了一個笑容。「噓、這是秘密。」他把食指抵在唇間說。

「這是我的名字，還有電話。」Gregory把卡片放在了桌子上，用指頭往著小女孩的方向推。「所以我們交換一下？」

她看看卡片，又看看Gregory。「……Daisy（註51）。」

「很好，乖女孩。」Gregory微笑著讚美。

他們花了一個多小時吃飯。Daisy的胃口比Gregory想像得還要好，這讓他有點安心。而現在他唯一介意的，是她臉上的痕跡。那些被毆打的痕跡。

Gregory遲疑著該怎麼開口。他不應該嚇到她。最後他問：「我送妳回家，好嗎？」

Daisy想了想，搖搖頭。「爹底不會喜歡的。」

Gregory的心有些沉了下去。他又問：「妳喜歡妳的爹底嗎？」

Daisy歪著頭想了想，然後點點頭。「有的時候，不喜歡。爹底很好。很多時候都很好。我有跟阿姨說。」

「阿姨？」

Daisy點點頭。「很多不認識的阿姨到家裡來，也問我。」

Gregory知道她指的是社工。社工已經開始關心、介入她的家庭了。

「好吧。那你後如果妳想吃飯，到這裡來，或是去那裡找我，好嗎？」Gregory再次比了比蘇格蘭場的方向。

Daisy點點頭，拉開一個有點稚嫩的笑容。「謝謝你。」

最後，Gregory雖然心疼，卻還是只能讓她依舊穿著那身單薄的衣服回家。因為所有的改變對她來說，都會是潛在的危險。

 

次日，Gregory致電了家扶中心，問了關於Daisy的家庭狀況。

很普通的工薪階層，父親曾是二戰士兵，經診斷患有輕微ＰＴＳＤ徵狀；母親是工廠工人；Daisy平常上學，以外的時間就在附近鄰居太太家。

家扶中心曾經造訪過幾次。但因為情況不嚴重，再加上母親與女兒也都不願意搬離家中，因此已被列為輕微問題家庭。

Gregory掛了電話，心裡卻開始覺得有些煩躁。

這時，他的手機驀地響起簡訊聲。

『從今天起，緝毒行動由我全權指揮──Ｍ』

『…你開玩笑？──Ｇ』

『我從不開玩笑。以及，我很抱歉──Ｍ』

『…你說過了──Ｇ』

『遠遠不夠──Ｍ』

Gregory抿了抿嘴唇。他覺得他們現在的情況已經超出一般所謂的合作關係者了。簡直就像……就像一般的朋友一樣。

這讓他，很不習慣。

 

接下來的半年，在Smily的指揮下，緝毒行動進行的很順利。

這一次，他們不再掉以輕心。沒有人敢再掉以輕心。

為了彌補Chad的職缺，蘇格蘭場調來了一位新的DS，她的名字是Sally Donovon。女性。

這當然不是說Gregory對於女警有什麼偏見──事實上，是很多群眾對於女警都有偏見──他則是覺得一群男人中丟進了一個女的，好像有點彆扭。

很顯然，DS Donovon自己也這麼覺得。

「Sir，都已經準備好了。」

這一次，在Smily的指揮下，MI5再次攔截到了一個關於在Tilbury港口即將有毒品走私進口的消息。預估走私進口的海洛因等毒品共會有700公斤左右。因為這是個相當嚇人的數目，因此上級特別關注了這一次的行動。

在出動任務之前，Gregory用眼神確認過每一位參與行動的員警都已經穿上了防彈衣、做好了防護準備。這一次，蘇格蘭場荷槍實彈，神情嚴肅。因為他們都還記得DS Chad的悲劇。

「各位員警請注意，敵方可能火力強大。政府已有許可命令，一但拒捕、有逃脫跡象，允許開槍。」DI Lestrade用著自己自認最嚴肅的表情與聲音，下達了出發前的最後一個命令。「這一次，我不希望有任何的人員傷亡。你們明白？」

「Yes、Sir！」所有員警立正敬禮，用生命做出了保證。

接下來的行動非常順利。

不是空包彈的消息讓蘇格蘭場順利起獲了總重達800公斤的毒品。沒有人員傷亡；墨西哥黑幫死傷過半，剩餘的也已被抓捕。

DI Lestrade對於這樣的結果非常滿意。

「Sir，在工廠後門找到了一個人。看起來不像是同夥。」手裡還拿著對講機指揮細節，DS Donovon走過來報告。

「誰？」

「還不知道。身上沒有任何證明文件。」

「一併帶回去偵訊。」

「Yes、Sir。」

 

＊＊＊

 

「Sir，所有人的偵訊都已經結束了。」敲了敲辦公室門，DS Donovon報告著。

DI Lestrade抬起頭，臉上明顯帶著疲憊。「所有人？包括那個穿西裝的小鬼？」

「是的。」DS Donovon翻了個白眼。

「結果？」

「沒有人認識他。他的名字是Sherlock Holmes。他自己說的。」

「就這樣？」

「就這樣。」DS Donovon攤了攤手。

DI Lestrade眨了眨眼。「…好吧，我去見他。」

「Sir？」

DI Lestrade聳了聳肩。「他總不會是路過那裡的吧？」

站在拘留室外，DI Lestrade正在觀察那個自稱是Sherlock Holmes的小鬼。「你們給他做過測試了？」

「Yes，Sir，確定有毒品反應。」

「現在呢？」

「法醫Anderson說，按照血液濃度來看，我們衝進去的時候他剛好打完一針，現在大概正high著。」

DI Lestrade點點頭。

「開門。」

聽到這句話，不只看守員警驚訝，連躺在床上裝死的Sherlock都睜開了眼睛。

「Sir？」員警遲疑著。

「開門。」DI Lestrade還是點點頭。

「Yes，Sir。」

於是DI Lestrade踏進了拘留室，站在了Sherlock的床邊。「你不是跟他們一夥的，是嗎？」

Sherlock瞥了他一眼，只給了他兩個字：「蠢蛋。」

DI Lestrade挑了眉，然後波瀾不驚的說：「我可以控你吸毒，還有辱警。」

Sherlock聽了只是慘叫一聲：「拜託你別那麼無聊！難怪倫敦警局的破案率總是上不了水準！」

DI Lestrade歪了歪頭。「是嗎？」

「那麼，說說你的高見。」

聽到這句話，Sherlock就像是嗑了藥似的，整個人突然跳了起來。

DI Lestrade倒是動也不動。

「你們從不觀察的，是嗎？Tilbury港口這一年來船隻進出的數量增多了，貨品稅額卻沒有相對增加？這代表什麼？有人在走私。」

「這半年來，街上流浪漢變多了，倫敦人口卻沒有明顯增加。這代表什麼？有人在引渡偷渡客。」

「在一年之前，偷渡客利用地鐵的方式混進倫敦；這一年間，地鐵的搭乘人數卻突然減少了。」

「每天每天每天，報紙都在報導這些新聞，為什麼你們都看不見？」

「愚蠢！」

「你怎麼知道Tilbury港口的貨品稅額沒有增加？」DI Lestrade眼神盯著Sherlock，就只問了一個問題。

Sherlock翻了翻白眼，躺回床上不答話。

「聽起來你很關心這一年來的緝毒工作。是嗎？」

Sherlock睨了他一眼。「哦～得了吧，你就跟其他人一樣，喜歡用認真的態度對待犯人。但事實上，你們只想要獨佔好處。」

DI Lestrade還是點點頭。「你說得沒錯，的確如此。」

這下子，反而是招來了Sherlock奇怪的眼神。「不、你不太一樣。」

「哦？」DI Lestrade一手環胸，一手摩娑起了自己的下巴。

Sherlock又是猛的坐了起來。藥的後作力讓他開始有點搖搖晃晃的。他開始用著自己藍綠色的眼睛死死的盯著DI Lestrade。

DI Lestrade認得這種眼神。他現在已經可以確定，這小鬼並沒有被毒品給迷惑住了。

「給我電話。」Sherlock伸出了一隻手。

「什麼？」

「你聽到了。」Sherlock翻了翻白眼。「根據拘留法，我有權力可以撥打一通電話。」

「現在，」Sherlock的手還停在那兒。雖然它有點抖。「電話。」

DI Lestrade頓了頓，總覺得有什麼不對勁。

現在才想要打電話？太晚了吧？

他遲疑著掏出自己的手機，然後被Sherlock一把搶走。

「最簡單的手機樣式，表示你只注重手機的實用性；手機裡沒有任何舊簡訊，表示你非常注重隱私；手機很明顯已經壞了又修好幾次，卻不願意更換，表示你這個人非常念舊。」在說這些話的同時，Sherlock的頭連抬都沒抬。

DI Lestrade在瞬間瞪大了眼睛，然後笑著說：「你一定很招人討厭。」

Sherlock得意的抬起頭，遞還手機。「沒錯。」

「但那可不是我的錯。是群眾太過無知。」

「那麼我得奉勸你一句話：先知通常死於孤獨。」

這會兒，換成是Sherlock瞪大了眼睛。

在離開拘留室後，Gregory反覆想著剛剛最後的對話。

他似乎對誰也這麼說過？

……對了，是Smily。

 

「Sir，有人來保那個怪胎了。」DS Donovon敲了敲門，再次報告。

「怪胎？」DI Lestrade反問。

DS Donovon翻了個白眼，很不情願的說出了一個名字：「Sherlock Holmes。」

「妳叫他怪胎？」DI Lestrade好笑的再問。

一聽到這個問句，DS Donovon馬上咬牙切齒：「他把所有接觸過的員警的祖宗十八代都翻出來了，還不怪嗎？」

DI Lestrade終於忍不住大笑了起來。他想起了Sherlock在拘留室裡對他說過的那些話。

「我去看看。」

當DI Lestrade來到拘留室外時，他看見的是一名有著拉丁美貌的小姐。他疑惑的開口問：「我是DI Lestrade。抱歉，請問妳是Sherlock Holmes的誰？」

不停按著手機的拉丁小姐短暫的抬起了頭，然後微笑道：「委託人。」

「委託人？」DI Lestrade大驚小怪的重覆了遍，然後瞥了Sherlock一眼。

這小鬼的藥性還沒退呢，整張臉傻的…

於是，DI Lestrade又問了：「妳的委託人讓他吸毒？」

「當然沒有。」

「我沒有。」

DI Lestrade做出了〝哦～〞的表情。「嗯哼，我懂了。」

「委託書在哪裡？」DI Lestrade又問。

「這裡。」負責承辦手續的員警遞上了一張紙。

「Mycroft Holmes？」

Sherlock翻了個白眼。「我哥哥。」

DI Lestrade了解的點了點頭。

「你住哪？」接著，DI Lestrade又問。

「Weymouth St. 128號。」拉丁小姐回答。

「Oxford St. 37號。」Sherlock回答。

DI Lestrade掃了他兩一眼，同時寫下了這兩個地址。

「一週後，我會再去找你。如果沒看到人，三天後你的名字就會出現在通緝犯的名單上。你明白？」

「什麼？」Sherlock一愣。

很明顯，拉丁小姐也被嚇到了。她連手機畫面都忘記要關注了。

DI Lestrade點點頭。「你聽到了。」然後，他比了個手勢。

「慢走不送。」

 

＊＊＊

 

Gregory按了按門鈴。

他現在就正站在Oxford St. 37號的門口。

來應門的人不是Sherlock。是個有點禿頭、留著小鬍子的矮個子男人。南歐人士。

「你是誰？找誰？」

Gregory亮出了警徽。

「警察？為什麼警察要來？要查什麼？是不是又是Sherlock？他又幹了什麼？」

「你是誰？」面對眼前矮個子男人的連珠炮，Gregory只問了這麼一句。

「我是房東！」矮個子男人很激動。「你是來抓Sherlock的對不對？我就知道他一定有問題！他整天搞東搞西的！我的房子都快被他毀了！」

矮個子男人一邊抱怨一邊帶著Gregory往二樓走去。他拼命的抱怨，甚至還問了如果Sherlock真的有罪的話，他能不能直接把他的房子收回？

「看來，你的確很招人討厭。」看著躺在沙發上動也不動的Sherlock，Gregory好笑的說。

他開始觀察起Sherlock所住的地方。Gregory把手背在身後，檢閱的態度就像是他正在搜索一間犯人的房子似的。

「你仍在吸毒，是嗎。」Gregory這不是個問句。因為他在廚房的桌上看見了使用過的針頭及白粉。

他嚐了一口，是古柯鹼（註52）。

「這世界太無聊。」Sherlock一點也沒有反駁的意思。他現在仍在吸食完毒品的反饋作用中。眼神渙散、大腦遲鈍、身體酸軟無力。

即便是如此，比起普通人來說，他的智商仍是贏了很大一截。

「所以你就吸毒？」Gregory反問。「這跟路邊那些16歲的無知青少年有什麼兩樣？」

Gregory還看到了許多實驗器材，許多化學、醫學、物理方面的書。

說老實話，他的確挺驚訝的。

「你說到了一個重點：他們無知。」Sherlock毫不羞愧的回答。

「嗯哼。」Gregory同意地點點頭。「這的確是。」

「但你卻和他們做出一樣的事情。」

「在這方面，你們同樣無知，Sherlock Holmes。」

Gregory很明顯的就是在嘲笑他。嘲笑Sherlock Holmes。

於是他暴跳如雷，猛的坐起身、用自己佈滿血絲的眼睛死盯著Gregory說：「你怎麼能夠了解？」

「你怎麼能夠了解那種、當你擁有了一樣東西，卻沒有人相信你、沒有人聽你說的那種感覺？」

「你怎麼能夠！」

「所以你就放任學著那些小鬼，想方設法的把自己弄死？」

「我沒有！」

「你沒有？」Gregory走到廚房，抓起了那些道具。「那麼，這是什麼？糖？鹽？」

「我不管你有多聰明，Sherlock Holmes。就算你是個舉世少見的天才，你碰毒品。看看你自己，看看你自己那個狗屎樣。」

「誰願意相信你？」

Gregory這些話說得很大聲。他想樓下的房東大概都聽到了。他們就這樣對看著。

忽然間，Sherlock哭了。

他哭得很慘。他很生氣。一邊哭一邊罵，就像個小孩子一樣。他罵這個社會，這個世界，還有罵他的哥哥。Gregory簡直是手足無措了。

Sherlock足足哭了20分鐘。他罵到最後，Gregory幾乎都聽不懂他在說些什麼。那裡面夾雜著許多種語言，他聽過沒聽過、知道不知道的都有。

最後哭聲停了，Sherlock抹掉了自己臉上的眼淚鼻涕，然後跟沒事一樣的問向Gregory：「要怎麼樣你才會相信我？」

Gregory歪著頭想了想：「戒毒。」

「你戒毒，然後把自己弄得像個人一點。這樣我考慮考慮。」

「成交！」Sherlock聽完，臉上立刻出現了得意的表情，彷彿這就是件再簡單不過的事情。「如果我辦到了，那麼你就讓我參與辦案。」

「什麼？」還在驚訝Sherlock表情轉換之神速的Gregory一時之間還沒反應過來。「你說要參與什麼？」

Sherlock翻了翻白眼。「噢、拜託，我這是幫你的忙！你看看你們的破案率，真令人覺得可恥！」

Gregory啞口無言。

他忽然覺得，剛剛差點被那場眼淚給感動的自己真是個傻子。其實Sherlock根本就是假哭的吧？

 

＊＊＊

 

另一方面。Mycroft在聽完了助理──也就是拉丁小姐──所轉達的這些事情後，終於是繃不住自己嚴肅的臉。

「這很有趣，不是嗎？」他轉了轉手中的雨傘。「他是第一個，可以擋住Sherlock攻勢的人。」

「或許，我真的應該見一見他。」Mycroft摩娑著手機，低聲說道。

所以，Gregory現在就在這裡了。

老實說，他還真不知道自己在哪裡。

他記得自己剛下班，剛踏出蘇格蘭場，剛確認完Daisy最近是否有去吃飯。然後，他就被蒙上了眼睛，再被〝請〞上了一台車。

他甚至連那台車長什麼樣子都不太知道。

很明顯，預謀犯罪。

Gregory看了看四周。

很明顯，某個有錢人家的花園。

不過倫敦的有錢人太多了。這一點並不能算是個條線索。

「歡迎光臨，Detective Inspector Lestrade。請原諒我如此稱呼你。」

Gregory打量著站在自己面前的男人，目測身高約6呎2吋。穿著三件式套裝、一絲不苟，肯定位居高官，起碼比他還高。站姿筆挺，氣勢非常足夠，顯見是慣於發號施令的人，也善於交際。

但是他卻沒看過這個人。

因此，換句話說，這人肯定是檯面下的高官。

Gregory一邊面不改色的在心底腹誹著面前的人，一邊點了點頭。

「對於我們如此粗糙的邀請，也請見諒。他們都還不懂事。」男人繼續說著場面話。

至於Gregory的回答，則是從鼻子裡出來的。

男人幾不可微的笑了笑。

「請坐下。」

在他兩的面前，也就是中央的地方，擺放了一張雕花式的小圓桌。上面排滿了足以充飢的小餅乾，以及一杯聞著味道就可以感覺到之香醇濃郁的紅茶。

Gregory挑了挑眉，卻是又下意識的環顧了四周。他總覺得如果現在不坐下的話，等等就會發生衝出幾個彪形大漢按著他坐下的這種電影情節。

所以，他毫不客氣的拉開了椅子坐下並問道：「你是誰？」

男人在倒茶的同時笑了笑。「無名小卒。」他遞過了茶。

Gregory狐疑的看了他一眼，然後喝了口茶。「很好喝。」

「謝謝誇獎。」

「所以，找我什麼事？」Gregory拿起了一片餅乾。

他很餓。現在已經是他平常的宵夜時間了。

「是有關於Sherlock Holmes的。」男人帶著微笑說。

Gregory眼睛轉了轉。

「你為什麼這麼關心他？」毫不拖泥帶水，男人直指向了問題中心。

Gregory把餅乾塞進嘴裡，喝了一大口紅茶之後，才是慢吞吞的反問：「那麼你呢？你又為什麼？」

男人聞言，只是點了點頭。

「以一名DI來說，你的確是足夠強悍。」他短促地抿過自己的嘴唇，然後又說道：「但卻不夠小心。」

Gregory又拿了一塊小餅乾。「嗯哼？」

「比如說現在，」男人瞇起了眼睛。「我可以就這樣讓你消失。」

「你覺得如何？」

舔了舔自己手指頭上的餅乾屑，Gregory的回答仍是從鼻子裡出來的。

「或者，我有更好的提議。」

「嗯哼？」啜了一口紅茶，Gregory點點頭，正等著他的下文。

男人自胸口內袋裡抽出了一張支票，沒有填上金額的，他並以指尖夾著、輕輕的放在了Gregory的面前。「這個。」

「嗯哼，沒有金額，很棒。」Gregory面無表情的誇獎了一聲。

「謝謝誇獎。」男人也假意的回應了一個笑容。

「你只需要做一件事情。」男人緩緩的開口說道：「盯著Sherlock Holmes。」

「只要他有什麼動靜，請與我聯絡。」

Gregory皺起了眉頭。他就這麼盯著男人的臉看著。

他說過了，他向來直覺很強。

這一次當然也不例外。

「我想，我有必要向您澄清幾件事情，先生。」Gregory將雙手十指交握，放上了桌面。大有懇談一番的意思。

「第一，我是個警察。警察是不接受賄賂的。」Gregory將支票推回到了男人的面前。

「第二，我也從不接受威脅。無論你是黑道流氓，或是『政府高官』。」很顯然，Gregory這句話也是意有所指。

「第三，除了我的工作，我不為任何人做事。相信我的事情你一定調查得足夠清楚了。我無所畏懼，先生。」

他們兩人就這麼對視著。

最後，是男人先選擇退讓。

「看來，我們今天是談不出個結論了。」男人又是拉起了一個笑容。然後，他以指尖捏起了桌上的支票。「難道，你不會覺得可惜？」

Gregory看著眼支票，笑著說：「那張？」然後搖了搖頭。

「如果你足夠誠意，我想，你根本不需要這麼明目張膽的問我。」很明顯的，這是個暗示。

男人在心底嘆息著。

終究…「我想，我明白您的意思了。」

Gregory聳了聳肩。然後站起身。

他才不管他怎麼想。他才沒那麼笨，把自己送上門的鴨子拒於門外。

更何況，他可什麼都沒答應他。

男人也同樣的站起身。「很抱歉今天耽誤您寶貴的休息時間。司機將會送您到家門口。」

Gregory點點頭，轉身準備離開。驀地、他卻又是稍稍轉頭說道：「如果你是擔心你的弟弟，Mr. Mycroft Holmes，他就住在Oxford St. 37號的二樓。你任何時間都可以去看他。」

男人愣了一愣。

接著，便是拉出了一個笑容。十足真心的笑容。

待Gregory離開之後，女助理──拉丁小姐Anthea──又是輕輕巧巧的站到了Mycroft的右後方。

「他的確是個聰明人，不是嗎？」Mycroft一點也不意外他會猜到自己就是Sherlock的哥哥。他出現的時間點太接近了。他的錯。

「現在，我們只需要再做一個小小的實驗，就可以知道我們親愛的DI Lestrade，到底有多聰明了。」

 

『你不該拿那筆錢──Ｍ』

『為什麼不？反正是你樂意給我的──Ｇ』

『……你何時知道的？──Ｍ』

『這並不難猜，不是嗎──Ｇ』

『…碰面不是個好主意？──Ｍ』

『再好不過了──Ｇ』

『哦？──Ｍ』

『幸會，Mr. Mycroft Asshole Holmes──Ｇ』

『我也是。以及，謝謝你的誇獎──Ｍ』

 

三天後，人在蘇格蘭場辦公室裡的Gregory收到了一個包裹。

他狐疑的打開它，卻發現裡面裝的是那天在花園裡所吃到的小餅乾，還有那個好喝的紅茶。

裡面附了一張很眼熟的白色小紙卡。卡片的紙質有點厚，上頭印著浮水印的蕾絲花紋，顯然這張卡片並不便宜。

寫在卡片上頭的筆跡有點花俏，卻工整得並不突兀。

 

『Nice to see you，again。』

 

＊＊＊

 

半年後，再次踏進了蘇格蘭場的Sherlock顯得非常意氣風發。與上次被人扛進蘇格蘭場的樣子相比，簡直就是判若兩人。

他揮開DS Donovon要攔阻的手，趁著許多員警都還沒有反應過來之際，一把就推開了DI Lestrade的辦公室門。

「按照約定，案子！」

Gregory抬起頭看著Sherlock，隨即啞然失笑。

他讓DS Donovon離開，然後示意Sherlock坐下。「你簡直像個急著要糖吃的孩子。」

Gregory仔細觀察著Sherlock。臉上的確稍微有點血色了，雙眼有神，神經末梢也不再發抖。

「你的確有照著我的話去做。」Gregory滿意的點點頭。「你怎麼辦到的？勒戒中心？」

Sherlock用一種厭惡的表情表示了他對那地方的不屑。「我個人比較相信我的意志力。」

「真的？」Gregory真的驚訝了。「你是靠你自己的？」

Sherlock翻了翻白眼，只是伸出一隻手。「案子。」

「我調查過了，從你當上警察之後的陸陸續續十四年來，起碼有超過十件懸而未決的案子。我需要它們！」

「你要那些懸案？」Gregory問。「那、前幾天發生的那件殺人案呢？」

「噢、無聊。兇手是他的鄰居，在殺人的當天就已經畏罪潛逃回家鄉了。」Sherlock幾乎沒有停頓，就直接說出了凶手。

Gregory這下子，才真的知道什麼叫做嘆為觀止。「你的確很聰明。」

「我有種，撿到寶的感覺。」他摩娑著自己的下巴笑道。

Sherlock又是翻了翻白眼。「我當然聰明。案子！」

Gregory聳聳肩。他抓起電話，撥了一個專線號碼。「Dunn，整理一下這幾年的懸案，帶來給我。」

當一疊檔案資料出現在DI Lestrade辦公室門口時，Gregory幾乎以為自己看見了Sherlock的眼睛在發光。

他眨了眨眼，那種錯覺卻又不見了。Sherlock只是乾咳了一聲，以無比拘謹的姿勢坐在他辦公室的沙發上。

當Dunn把那一疊資料放在DI Lestrade的辦公桌上時，Gregory卻又彷彿看到了Sherlock貪婪的眼神。是的，貪婪。

他在心底忍不住笑嘆。愛面子。

「好吧，這些是你的了。」Gregory擺擺手。

Sherlock猛的站起身，以迅捷無比的速度將整疊資料都報在了懷裡。「謝了。」還不忘道謝。

Gregory笑著搖了搖頭。

接下來的一整天，Sherlock都以相當滿足的姿態佔據了Gregory辦公室裡的沙發。他專注的看著手中的案子，不時喃喃自語，或是讚美犯罪者的用心。甚至連Gregory好心幫他泡了杯咖啡都沒有反應。

晚間8點半，好不容易把手邊工作整理到一個段落的Gregory伸伸懶腰，看向了幾乎是動都沒動的Sherlock。

「晚餐？」

後者搭理都不搭理他。

Gregory嘆了口氣。接著，他一把抽走了Sherlock拿在手上的案件報告，並順利的引來了一聲咒罵。

「搞什麼鬼！」

Gregory彎下腰，直視著Sherlock的眼睛，並一字一句的陳述、以表自己的堅持：「晚餐時間。」

「我不餓。」Sherlock站起來，伸手就想抽回Gregory手上的文件。

接著，只見Gregory將報告丟上了自己的辦公桌，並再度開口道：「我餓，而且我要下班。」

「噢、天哪。」Sherlock翻了翻白眼。「給我鑰匙。」

「什麼鑰匙？」Gregory警覺的問。

「你辦公室的，鑰匙。」Sherlock力求清晰、非常緩慢的說。

「要幹麻？」

「這樣你就不用顧慮我了。」Sherlock拉出了一個非常體貼的微笑。

這會兒，換是Gregory翻了個白眼。「沒門兒。」

「跟我去吃飯，或是直接回家，或是直接上通緝單，你選一個。」最後，Gregory下了最後通牒。

Sherlock瞪了瞪眼。「不要、一直、威脅我！」此表情堪稱是咬牙切齒也不為過。然後他圍上了圍巾，拉緊了自己的風衣外套。

「動作快點。」

「好、好。」

當他們踏出辦公室時，Gregory很明顯的感受到了週遭小員警的懷疑眼光。

他清清喉嚨，然後說：「Sherlock Holmes，你們都認識。」

「從現在起，他會協助辦案。」

「什麼？」辦公室裡響起了起此彼落的驚叫聲。

「Sir，你在開玩笑？」

「諮詢偵探。」Sherlock開口了。他毫不理會週遭的各種反應，自顧自己的開口說道：「自我介紹：我是世界唯一的、也是最好的，諮詢偵探。」

Gregory發誓，當Sherlock踏出蘇格蘭場時，他簡直就像是看見了一隻頂著漂亮羽毛的公孔雀驕傲的從他面前走過去。

直到他們抵達那間家庭式餐廳，Gregory都很難忘記那群小員警的反應。他突然頓悟自己究竟是給自己招了多大的麻煩，以及，他覺得頭很痛。

當他一手推開門，老闆娘在第一時間就給了他一個暗示。

Daisy來了。就正坐在他們熟悉的座位上。

Sherlock順著Gregory的視線看過去，自然也是看見了仍是穿著單薄的小女孩Daisy。

「家暴。無聊。」這是他的評語。

Gregory瞪了他一眼，然後是小聲的說：「別在她面前發表你的高見，否則別怪我送你通緝單。」

「什麼？」Sherlock錯愕的看看Gregory，再看看Daisy。「你喜歡她？一個〝小女孩〞？」

「去你的。」Gregory受不了的翻了個白眼。「我把她當女兒看！」

當他兩落坐在Daisy的面前時，正在吃著晚餐的她很明顯的對於Sherlock的出現有些畏懼。

「別怕。他是我的、呃、朋友。一個偵探。」Gregory開口安撫著。

聽見Gregory這麼說，Daisy眼中的防備立刻褪去了許多，取而代之的是好奇心。她悄悄的打量著Sherlock，就彷彿是在看著什麼珍禽動物似的。

「是諮詢偵探。」沒有打招呼，沒有點頭，Sherlock所做的唯一一件事，就是糾正Gregory對自己的稱呼。

「別理他。」Gregory補充。

彷彿是覺得有趣，Daisy小聲的笑了起來。

看見Daisy的笑容，Gregory半是放下了心裡的一顆大石頭。「Meroy（註53）說妳好幾天沒來了。你想告訴我嗎？」

Daisy的笑容停了停，然後搖搖頭。

Gregory有些洩氣。「好吧。妳真是個秘密主義者。」他眨了眨眼。

一直到Daisy吃飽飯先離去了，Sherlock這才開口說話。「如果你真的關心她，那麼、現在就把她帶走。」

「什麼？」Gregory錯愕的反問。「為什麼？」

嘆了口氣，Sherlock用一種忍耐住脾氣的口吻說：「你看她的臉，一般的家暴者不會把傷口製造在明顯、容易察覺到的部位；除非受害者已經遍體鱗傷了，更何況她的傷口是一個還沒好又多一個。你看她走路的姿勢，駝背並且微跛卻沒有外傷，很明顯是內傷；除非很嚴重，否則、一般內傷是不會痛的。」

「還有最後一點，她的眼神，她很疲憊。你知道那代表什麼意思。」

聽完這些話的Gregory，沉默了很久。

 

＊＊＊

 

次日，Gregory再次致電了家扶中心，並要求他們再次關注Daisy的家庭。

他在志工人員滿滿的保證下掛了電話，卻仍是覺得不安。

「如果我是你，我會親自跑一趟。」一旁低頭看案子的Sherlock只是冷冷的說了這一句。

Gregory正想回話，DS Donovon卻恰巧就在這個時候推開了辦公室的門。「Sir，Medway St有命案。」

Gregory皺起了眉頭。

Daisy就正住在那條街上。

「狀況呢？」

「受害者是一名家庭主婦。丈夫因為忘記文件中午回家去拿，就發現太太已經陳屍在家裡客廳了。」

Gregory點點頭，指示道：「妳先去看看現場狀況。有什麼狀況就通知我。」

「Yes、Sir。」在離開前，DS Donovon又狠狠的瞪了Sherlock一眼。她還沒忘記上次、也就是半年多前，她被當眾掀出家底的那件醜事。

Sherlock看都不看她一眼，只是從鼻子裡噴出了一大口氣。

Gregory忍不住按了按自己的太陽穴。

兩個小時後，DS Donovon回報了消息，並希望DI Lestrade可以到現場看一遍。

「就知道不能期待他們。」Sherlock果不其然的這麼說著的同時，已是穿戴好了自己的圍巾及風衣外套。

Gregory用奇怪的眼神看著他。「你在幹麻？」

「噢、拜託，你難道還指望他們給你破案嗎？」

Gregory嘆了口氣。

「你這讓我想到了一件事。」

「什麼？」Sherlock轉頭懷疑的問。

「前陣子，有個人來找過我。」

「誰？」

「提示一，他跟你很熟。」

Sherlock皺起了眉頭。

「提示二，他的職位很高。」

Sherlock翻了個白眼。Mycroft Holmes。「他是不是給你一筆錢叫你監視我？」

「沒錯。」Gregory點點頭。

「根據我對你的觀察與認識，你那過剩的道德觀與正義感肯定會讓你拒絕這筆錢。而且也會基於這兩點向對方保證我的生命安全。你…」

「不，我收了。」Gregory搖搖頭，打斷了Sherlock的長篇大論。

「…你、什麼？」

「我又不是笨蛋，Sherlock。」Gregory聳聳肩，並且咧著嘴笑了。「而且，我也沒向對方保證你的安全。」

「你是個麻煩。笨蛋才會去保證這種事情。」

這是Sherlock第一次針對Gregory的行為做出了錯誤的演繹，他瞪著眼睛說：「容我提醒你，警官。根據大英帝國法律，任何來路不明的不當收入都可以被視為是不合法行為並且得以舉報之。」（註54）

「是啊我知道。不過誰會舉報我？你嗎？」Gregory不在乎地聳肩，還故意反問了回去。

「我…」Sherlock張著嘴巴啞口無言。

他當然不會舉報。他幹麻那麼無聊？他已經夠無聊的了！

 

說老實話，這不是Sherlock第一次進到犯罪現場裡。但是這卻是他第一次，可以直接走到屍體旁。

他向Gregory要求了10分鐘，親自驗屍的時間。

死者是名女性，家庭主婦。死亡時間約是早上9點30分左右。喉管及氣管遭割開，死因是失血過多。標準軍隊手法。陳屍地點是家門口進去約5步的距離。

Sherlock又環顧了這個家。

結婚3年，家庭生活美滿，夫妻正準備生個小孩。與鄰居關係良好，朋友也不少，並時常保持聯絡。夫妻都重視休閒生活，也同樣愛交朋友。

接著，Sherlock走出了家門口。

兇手是個熟人，可能是鄰居。經常來拜訪的鄰居。鞋印偏大且平均，是個步伐穩健的男性。

「你看出什麼？」Gregory問。

「他當然沒有看出什麼！」一旁，法醫Anderson有些尖銳的代為回答。這傢伙也是被攻擊過的人之一。「很明顯，兇手就是她老公。」

Sherlock瞥了Anderson一眼。「對於你這水準的高見，我真是印象深刻。難怪你每次偷吃都會被你老婆發現。」

「什麼？」Anderson尖叫了一聲。

「Anderson，去準備驗屍報告。」Gregory又按了按自己的太陽穴。

「兇手是個男性，曾經當過兵。你看她的喉嚨，這是軍隊手法。這是預謀殺人。」

「當過兵？」Gregory驀地想到了Daisy的父親。「好，我會再叫人去查。還有什麼？」

「這附近的管線工程是什麼時候開始的？」Sherlock聽了聽聲音之後，突然問道。

Gregory歪了歪頭。「這跟那有什麼關係？」

「壯碩的男人。」Sherlock回答。「這附近壯碩的男人不多。偏偏最近多了這一群。」

「你是說，兇手有可能是管線工程的工人？」

Sherlock並沒有回答這個問題。

 

『我為Sherly的冒犯致上最誠摯的歉意──Ｍ』

『不需要。我並不是因為你才容忍他──Ｇ』

『我知道。但我同蒙其罪──Ｍ』

『……他的確很聰明──Ｇ』

『我知道──Ｍ』

『但也的確是個渾球──Ｇ』

『是的──Ｍ』

『你也是──Ｇ』

『謝謝你的誇獎。需要點紅茶餅乾？──Ｍ』

『……再好不過──Ｇ』

三天後，Gregory再次在辦公室裡收到了附著白色小紙卡的包裹。

一樣是卡片的紙質有點厚，一樣是上頭印著浮水印的蕾絲花紋，一樣是有點花俏的筆跡，工整得並不突兀。

 

　　『Have a nice day』

 

＊＊＊

 

就在今天，DS Donovon送上了一份關於Medway St命案的簡潔報告。DI Lestrade看著那份報告，眉頭擰的死緊。

「所以，你們認為兇手是鄰居York Brown（註55）？」也就是Daisy的父親。

「愚蠢。」Sherlock嗤笑。

「初步判定是。」DS Donovon瞪了他一眼。「我想，Sir你或許會想要自己來。」

Gregory沉默良久。

「是的，謝謝妳。」DI Lestrade放下了手中的報告。

「他不是兇手。」Sherlock再次強調。「如果你們拘捕他，你最擔心的事情就會發生。」

Gregory嘆了口氣，起身開始準備穿起風衣外套。

「我真不敢相信，你居然真的要去？」Sherlock的眼神與口氣都帶了鄙視。「蘇格蘭場的警察還能多愚蠢？」

Gregory走到了Sherlock的面前。「聽著，這是正規手續。就算你說的是對的，就算York Brown真的不是兇手。但是你沒有證據。我們都沒有證據。」

「唯一我們所擁有的、所有證據，都指向他。你聽懂沒？除非你能找出證據證明他不是兇手。」

Gregory一把拉過了Sherlock的領子，低聲說：「找出證據來證明給我看。我知道你可以。」然後他鬆開了手，又問：「你來不來？」

Sherlock咬了咬下唇。

這是他第一次這麼赤裸裸的感覺受到信任。他發現自己竟然覺得惶恐。他跟上了Gregory的步伐，用罕見的乖巧跟他在身後。

當他們來到Brown家門口，Gregory先是深呼吸了一口氣，然後才按下了門鈴。

來應門的人是Daisy的媽媽。她不認識Gregory。Daisy跟Gregory之間的事情，Daisy一直都沒有說。

「請問…」Mrs. Brown的態度非常緊張。她把門只打開了一個縫，只露出了她的臉。

Gregory亮出了警徽。「我需要跟妳丈夫談一談。」

Mrs. Brown轉頭看了眼客廳，有些支吾的說：「我恐怕…現在不太方便。」

「……他喝醉了，是嗎？」

Mrs. Brown點了點頭。

Gregory轉頭看了Sherlock一眼。「我很抱歉。但是根據規定，我還是要進行搜查。」

「是為了…為了那個命案，是嗎？」Mrs. Brown鼓起勇氣問了出口。

Gregory點點頭。「是的。我們懷疑，你的丈夫是兇手。」

「噢、不……他…」Mrs. Brown張了張口，卻意外的保持了沉默。她打開了門，並且側過身讓Gregory及Sherlock進了房子。

「Daisy，進房去。」接著，她喝斥了從2樓探出頭的小女孩。

Daisy當然也看見了他們兩人。她什麼也不敢表示的竄回了房間。

Gregory示意讓Sherlock自由進行搜查，他自己則是走到了客廳，打算去看看那個喝醉的男人。

就像所有有著酒鬼的家庭一樣，客廳充滿著酒瓶，以及令人難以忍受的臭味。喝醉的York Brown歪躺在單人沙發上，完全不醒人事，甚至不知道自己被當成了殺人兇手。

「他什麼時候喝醉的？」DI Lestrade自胸袋裡拿出了記事本，開始紀錄起見聞的一切。

「今天中午。」

「妳記得確切時間？」

「…不、我不記得。」

「那妳怎麼確定是中午？」

「因為……因為那時Daisy、呃、我的女兒Daisy餓了…」

「妳的女兒？」DI Lestrade反問：「為什麼今天她不在學校？」

Mrs. Brown下意識地遮掩了自己身上的傷口。「請假……她說今天想請假…所以……」

「ＯＫ，妳女兒說她餓了，然後呢？」DI Lestrade沉下了眼神，打斷了Mrs. Brown難堪的陳述。

「我正在……想辦法給她弄點吃的…」

正當DI Lestrade在這邊問話的同時，Sherlock正在這間房子裡快速的忙碌著。

他翻查了廚房的每一個抽屜，每一把刀。

他翻查了玄關以及樓梯下的每一個鞋櫃，每一雙鞋。

他翻查了客廳的每一個包包，每一張紙。

最後，他在牆上看見了一張照片。

「這是誰？」

照片中，York Brown身著迷彩軍服，和一個與他體型相仿的黑髮男人合照著。

「那是Rock，Rock Smith（註56）。」DI Lestrade與Sherlock都注意到了，Mrs. Brown在提到這個人時，表情在瞬間有點遲疑，又有點害怕。「他是…他是York當兵時的好朋友。」

「他住哪？」

「就在隔壁街上。常常來這裡找York、呃…」

於是，Sherlock抽下了那張照片。

當過兵，強壯的男人，住附近的鄰居。

「謝謝妳的幫忙。」

由於Mrs. Brown堅持她不清楚York Brown確切到底是什麼時候喝醉的，對於他早上的行蹤也聲稱不清楚。因此，根據規定，DI Lestrade必須先將York Brown正式列為嫌疑人，並緝捕到案。

「她在說謊。」Sherlock說。

Geogory沒有說話。他只是摩娑著下巴，很認真的看著Sherlock。

「她認為這樣她就可以擺脫York Brown對她的暴力行為。她認為這樣她就可以拯救她的女兒。」Sherlock說。

Geogory依舊沒有說話。他只是沉痛的閉了閉眼。

「還會再發生命案，只要你沒有抓到兇手。一但York Brown被飭回，她們將面對的就不止是家庭暴力行為，而是復仇行為。」Sherlock說。

Geogory仍是沒有說話。他只是回憶起了、當York Brown狂吼著被逮捕時，Mrs. Brown那鬆了一口氣的表情。

 

＊＊＊

 

就在York Brown被逮捕的兩天後，Medway St附近再次發生了命案。

這次的受害者是個剛畢業回到家的大學生。無論是死因或陳屍地點，都和Medway St命案的女性受害者一樣。

證據說明了一切，這已經變成了件連續殺人案，而且凶手還在逃。

就在被證實了無罪的York Brown被飭回的當天，Gregory三度電聯了家扶中心，請他們務必密切注意這一家人的狀況。

Sherlock只是冷眼看著。

凌晨兩點，Gregory接到了蘇格蘭場打來的電話。

Medway St上的Brown家發生命案。太太死亡，女兒重傷送醫。

當Gregory趕到現場時，看到的是Brown家客廳斑斑的血跡，還有York Brown懊悔的哭泣聲。

DS Donovon報告說York Brown已經認罪，Mrs. Brown正由法醫Anderson檢驗中，小女兒Daisy目前仍是在醫院急診室裡急救著。

Gregory握緊了拳頭，卻不知道這一拳到底應該是打向York Brown還是他自己。

他交代了幾句現場應該注意的事項後，就接著驅車趕往了醫院。在醫護人員的帶領下，Gregory來到了亮著燈號的手術室門口。

「Daisy Brown的狀況不是很好，急診室醫生目前正在為她做最緊急的處理。Sir您可能要有心理準備。」護士的一番發言讓Gregory的心情跌到了谷底。

他站在急診室門口，腦袋卻是一片空白。十分鐘後，他走去販賣機買了杯黑咖啡，坐在急診室門口的椅子上。

但他從不喝黑咖啡。

1個小時後，一雙相當高級的義大利手工皮鞋出現在他低垂的視線前。

「……Sherlock是對的。」Gregory苦澀的說。「他早就警告了我好幾次，要我盡快把Daisy帶走，我偏不聽。」

「這不是你的錯，你只是按著政府規章行事而已。」從Gregory頭上傳來的，是Mycroft溫言勸慰的聲音。

「去它的政府規章！」Gregory焦躁且憤怒的耙過了自己的頭髮。「一點屁用都沒有，狗屎。」

Mycroft有些不合時宜的皺了皺臉，然後斟酌著說道：「我得承認，很多時候，它的確是緩不濟急。」

「所以，」一隻黑色細骨的雨傘被放置在了Gregory的身邊。Mycroft蹲下身，以雙手覆住他的手說：「Greg，這不是你的錯。」

Gregory抬起眼。缺乏睡眠讓他的眼睛充滿了血絲。他只是用力抿著唇不說話。

「這不是你的錯。」Mycroft沒有迴避Gregory的眼神，他只是一再強調了這句話。

「如果你想，我可以讓他們付出代價。」Mycroft輕聲說。「而那，也將會是他們應得的。」

「……你都是這樣解決事情的？」抹了抹臉，Gregory沉聲問。

Mycroft短促的笑了笑。「你當然還記得我的職業。」

「但是，我當然也知道，這是你所不願意見到的。」收斂起了自己的笑容後，Mycroft又繼續說道：「選擇權在你，Greg。而我將回應你的要求。」

就在Mycroft說完話的同時，急診室的燈熄了。

Gregory急急忙忙站起身，幾乎就要打翻了咖啡。Mycroft順手接過了他手上的咖啡，並扶住了他。

他們看見的，是Daisy帶著維生器的病床被推了出來。

「請問哪一位是家屬？」

「我是DI Lestrade。她的家屬不方便。」

醫生點點頭，似乎是了解了這其中的難處。

「病人的狀況目前暫時已經穩定下來了。內出血及臟器破裂的問題已經排除；短時間內由於頭顱曾經遭到撞擊，所以意識方面可能還會有點昏昏沉沉的。接下來她還會在加護病房內觀察三天，情況良好的話就可以轉到普通病房去了。」

「謝謝。」Gregory謝過了醫生後，心裡鬆了一口氣。他看著Daisy的病床在拐過一個彎後消失在走廊的一端。

「她很幸運。」Mycroft說。他丟掉了Gregory的黑咖啡，握回了自己的雨傘。「以及，你必須休息了，我親愛的DI Lestrade。」

Gregory轉頭看著他，然後問：「你為什麼會來這裡，Mycroft？」

被點名的人轉了轉手中的雨傘，然後在臉上拉出了一個相當紳士、卻又富含深意的笑容。「不如你告訴我，我親愛的DI Lestrade？」

Gregory皺起了眉頭。「我沒有什麼好的，Mycroft。」

聽見這話，Mycroft笑得連眼睛都瞇起來了。「對我來說，你已經足夠好的了。」

「千萬別高估我，也別低估你自己。我不是個貪心的人。」

Mycroft環顧了四週，又接著說道：「不過，這可真不是個說這些話的好地方，可不是嗎？」

他比了一個請的姿勢。

Gregory依舊皺著眉頭。他將手放進了自己的風衣口袋，緩緩的邁出了步伐。

「送你一程？」

「我開車來的。」

「那麼，送我一程？」

「你有司機。」

 

『為什麼是我？──Ｇ』

『為什麼不是你？──Ｍ』

『……多久了？──Ｇ』

『抱歉，國家機密──Ｍ』

『你說你從不開玩笑──Ｇ』

『我的確是──Ｍ』

『所以是一開始？──Ｇ』

『……有人稱讚過你的問訊技巧嗎？──Ｍ』

『不少人──Ｇ』

 

＊＊＊

 

次日，盡忠職守的DI Lestrade仍是往到了蘇格蘭場去上班。他謝過了下屬們的關心，躲進了自己的辦公室。本以為下一波的攻擊會是Sherlock的〝我早就告訴過你了〞或是其他，沒想到這傢伙卻是連個影兒都沒有。

這太反常了。

忍住了自己想翻起沙發椅墊找人的衝動，Gregory一屁股的坐上了自己的辦公椅。他搖搖頭，暗笑自己的多心。這傢伙已經27歲了，還能出什麼事情？

不過，人總是這樣的。你越告訴自己不要在意，那麼你就越會在意這件事。

「有人看見Sherlock？」趁著DS Donovon送文件進來的空檔，Gregory終究還是問了。

DS Sally Donovon用著得意的笑容回答：「我巴不得他再也不要出現。」

於是Gregory摸摸鼻子，繼續低著頭看文件。

下午3點，再次遺忘了自己午餐時間的Gregory抬起頭，才習慣性的準備開口，便又想起Sherlock今天不在的事實。

Gregory皺了皺眉，掏出了自己的手機。

沒有未接來電，沒有簡訊。

『你在哪？──Ｇ』

直到Gregory喝完兩杯紅茶、吃完五片餅乾之後，他的手機才有了封回傳的簡訊：『忙──Ｓ』

「…搞什麼鬼？」Gregory的眉頭又皺得更深了。

他衷心的希望，當這小子忙完之後，不會是換成他要忙。

下午5點半，Gregory溜出了蘇格蘭場的後門，在一個無人注意的、他新發現的小角落裡抽著菸。

他在13歲那年學會了抽菸，隔年離開家。在考上警校之後，在長官的建議下改用尼古丁貼片。不過其實還是時不時的會躲起來抽個兩根。

就像現在。

正當他抽完一根菸準備毀屍滅跡之際，手機又傳來了一封簡訊。

他一邊抱怨著一邊拿出手機，然後再下一秒就用跑百米般的速度衝回自己的辦公室。

「Donovon，一個小時後跟我聯絡。如果沒有回訊，點一小隊到Monck St. 79號抓兇手。」DI Lestrade在順手抓起自己的風衣外套的同時下達了指令，接著衝出了蘇格蘭場的大門。

「Sir？」DS Donovon探著頭，甚至都還沒弄清楚現在到底是什麼狀況。

 

『兇手是Rock Smith，快來──Ｓ』

 

「Rock Smith！警察、開門！」來到了Monck St. 79號門口的DI Lestrade，一邊咒罵一邊用力拍打著門板。

房子裡頭靜悄悄，一點聲音都沒有。

「Rock Smith，我知道你在家，開門！」

然後，房子裡傳來了一陣乒乒乓乓的聲音。

「Rock Smith！」

然後，Gregory聽見房子裡傳出了怒吼的聲音。

「狗屎！」他用力的咒罵了一句，然後開始奮力踹起大門的喇叭鎖。

事實證明，雖然已經年過40，但多年的經驗、還是讓DI Lestrade輕易的就找到了破壞喇叭鎖的角度。

他呈備戰姿勢衝進了屋子裡，然後不意外的看見Sherlock正和一名黑髮的壯碩男人扭打在一起。「Sherlock！」

「他是兇手！」被Rock Smith用手臂拑住脖子的Sherlock嘶聲大吼，手肘也不住向後揮動、想試圖打向他的肋骨。

「你到底是…」Gregory甚至連抱怨的話都來不及說出口。因為他看見被Sherlock掙脫掉的Rock Smith怒吼一聲、企圖用整個身體撞倒Sherlock。

Gregory連想都沒想的就是先發制人的衝上前。一時間，三個大男人竟是撞成一團。

倒在地上的Rock Smith反應敏捷的跳起身，狠狠一腳踹向了Gregory的腹部。這一腳的勁道很大，痛得Gregory差點沒在地上打滾。

Sherlock接著爬起身，用力一拳揮向Rock Smith；後者的臉被打偏了一邊，然後是狠狠的回敬了一拳。

差點沒被打飛的Sherlock歪回了地上倒著，一臉的茫然。

於是Gregory徹底體認到，這種體力活是靠不了Sherlock了。他奮力爬起身，努力的回憶當初在警校時學的那些搏擊技。

接著、當Sherlock回過神時，看見的就是Geogory與Rock Smith兩人你一拳我一腳的沒完沒了。他暈乎乎的爬起來，還想繼續努力之際，便是看見了Rock Smith從腰帶中抽出了軍用小刀。

「Geogory！」Sherlock的警告來得太慢。當Gregory發現時，他的手臂已經是被劃出了一個見血的口子。

「狗屎！」Gregory又咒罵了一聲。痛失外套的他悲憤的一把抓向Rock Smith持刀的手，並用力的向後一折。

Rock Smith在一聲慘嚎之後鬆開了手，卻是掙扎得更厲害，連Gregory都幾乎要抓不住他。

然後，仗恃著身高的Sherlock一腳踹向了Rock Smith側腰，狠狠的把他踹進了沙發裡。

「壓住他！」Gregory大叫一聲，兩人連忙七手八腳的壓制上去。這期間，還發生了掙扎中的Rock Smith向前一頂、幾乎快把Sherlock的下巴給撞歪的事件。

好不容易終於把掙扎中的Rock Smith給反銬起來，Gregory幾乎都想要歡呼了。與此同時，警笛的聲音也出現在了不遠的街口。

「你能不能、呼、看在我已經、已經40歲…的份上，別給我、找、這種…」Gregory脫力的靠在沙發上，大口大口的喘著氣。

他才正想轉頭教訓Sherlock一頓，卻發現那小子已經是兩眼一翻、昏死在沙發的另一端了。

「哦我的老天、該死的！」

 

15分鐘後，DS Donovon所帶來的警察已是將Rock Smith的房子給團團圍住。

當疲憊不堪的DI Lestrade押著Rock Smith出現時，他很明顯的看見了小警察的眼中閃著崇拜的光芒。

「叫救護車。」把Rock Smith一把推向迎上來的警察後，幾乎要站不住腳的DI Lestrade指揮道。

「Sir，你受傷了？」DS Donovon趕忙上前詢問。

「不是我，是裡面那個。」DI Lestrade用手比了比裡面。

「裡面那個？」DS Donovon繞了進去看，然後又臭著臉走出來。「他怎樣了？」

「被撞暈了。」DI Lestrade又是大大的喘了兩口氣。「搜查Rock Smith的房子。找出凶器。可以結案了。」

直到一夥警察們該忙的都去忙了、該回去的也回去了，甚至連Sherlock都被救護車送去醫院了，還在原地的Gregory仍是疲憊得動都不想動。

這不能怪他。前一天還睡眠不足差點沒撐到天亮，今天居然馬上就有格鬥技可以玩。他已經40歲了，經不起這樣折磨了。

接著，一雙相當高級的義大利手工皮鞋又是出現在他低垂的視線裡。

「能為您效勞嗎？」

 

＊＊＊

 

已經沒有力氣拒絕的Gregory乖乖的坐上了Mycroft的座車。雖然他其實很好奇所謂的〝長官〞的配車到底是有多神秘，但他實在是累得夠嗆的。以致於當座車開到了醫院的門口時，Gregory幾乎已經是在了半睡半醒的狀態中。

他撐著精神謝過了Mycroft的好心，然後再撐著身體下了車。

「替我向Sherly問好。」Mycroft說。「雖然他只是個小小的腦震盪。」

Gregory點點頭。

他一點也不想問Mycroft到底他是怎麼能夠在到達醫院前就知道這件事情的。

拖著自己疲憊的精神及身體，Gregory逕自走進了醫院的急診室。

經過了醫生的診斷，他除了手臂上明顯的刀傷之外，腹部也有嚴重的淤傷，以及手腳關節部份各有嚴重程度不同的挫傷。

他嘆了一口氣，然後向護士問了Sherlock的病房號碼。

他看著躺在病床上昏睡的Sherlock Holmes，突然覺得很羨慕。他看著他的睡臉就像個孩子一樣，人事不知。可是天知道，這樣的一個孩子居然就是個天才。

Gregory又嘆了一口氣。他拉過了一張椅子，就這麼坐在Sherlock的病床旁睡著了。

Sherlock眨著自己迷濛的雙眼，還有點搞不清楚自己人在哪裡。他覺得他的頭還在隱隱作痛，也覺得全身酸痛得好像不是自己的。最後他終於回過神來時，看到的是坐在他病床旁、向後仰著睡得會打呼的Gregory。

他忽然覺得心底湧起一股難以言喻的感受。說不上是感動還是羞赧。但他就只是盯著Gregory的臉不放。

他想起當他和Rock Smith搏鬥時，是Gregory從一旁插了進來。最後他們終於合力逮捕了Rock Smith。他的記憶就只到這裡了。

可想而知，他肯定是昏倒了。

Sherlock用眼睛掃過了一遍Gregory的身體。明顯刀傷，還有許多細微擦傷，肯定還有瘀傷或挫傷之類的。

他就這麼呆呆看著他。直到1個小時後，Gregory終於因為身體過度僵硬及姿勢不良而逐漸轉醒。

「你受傷了。」不知道要說什麼的Sherlock說了這麼一句。

「是啊，託你的福。」Gregory伸了個懶腰。

「我…」Sherlock覺得自己現在應該要道歉。他起了一個頭，卻不知道接下來要怎麼講。

他看著Gregory用力的抹抹臉，然後耙梳過自己的短髮。最後走進單人病房附設的盥洗室，一點也不文雅的大聲洗著臉。

踏出盥洗室的Gregory顯得精神多了，他盯著Sherlock的臉開口問道：「你怎麼知道Rock Smith就是兇手的？」

Sherlock花了5秒鐘的時間去判斷到底Gregory是有意打斷他的，還是那只是無意之間的行為？可是10秒鐘過去了，他卻發現自己沒有結論。他不知道。

「那張照片。」於是Sherlock決定跳過這個他給自己的問題。「那張照片的時間是2003年，地點是在阿富汗。這表示他們兩個人都曾經在那裡當過兵，並且都在前後時間內被遣返回國。」

「已經有的兩名死者都是死於專業手法。我查過了，那附近對於這種事情熟練的人，就只有他們兩個當過兵的。」

「之所以不是York Brown，就是因為他酗酒。一個喝醉的人，手法不會如此精準；更何況他當天早上還因為宿醉，根本就沒醒過。」

Gregory點點頭，表示非常合情合理。

「至於為什麼是Rock Smith。因為我駭進了軍方資料庫，發現他退役後有輕微的ＰＴＳＤ徵狀。正巧…」

「抱歉，你說你駭進軍方資料庫？」Gregory一臉不可思議的打斷了Sherlock的發言。

稍稍的歪了歪頭，Sherlock很自然的回答道：「那又不是什麼大事。」

Gregory張了張口，最後還是決定不要在這問題上糾結自己。他比了個手勢，示意諮詢偵探請繼續說明。

「你記得我問過你那附近的管線工程吧？龐大且持續性的噪音是ＰＴＳＤ患者的弱點之一。管線工程是從2週前就開始的，命案卻是從這週才開始的。」

「這就表示，Rock Smith的ＰＴＳＤ徵狀，因為管線工程所製造出的噪音而逐漸變得嚴重。最後幻覺將他帶回戰場，導致他將受害者當成是敵人而殺掉。」

「這，就是原因。」

當Sherlock說完最後一個字時，Gregory幾乎都忍不住想為他拍手。他的眼神寫滿了讚賞，這讓Sherlock忍不住也得意了起來。

正當氣氛如此融洽之際，Gregory又提問了：「我還有一個問題。」

Sherlock驕傲的昂起頭。

「誰讓你自己去找他的？」明眼人都聽的出來，Gregory這句話絕對不是誇獎。

Sherlock哽了哽。

「我現在鄭重警告你，Sherlock Holmes。從今天開始，我不准你一個人未經我同意就蠻幹；尤其是在我不知道的情況下。明白嗎？」

1個小時後，Gregory離開了Sherlock的單人病房。一直到他要離開醫院前，他仍覺得自己聽到了那小鬼的抱怨聲。

甫踏出醫院大門，Gregory的手機就響起了話鈴。

「Lestrade。」

「是的。」

「真的？」

「不、我就在醫院門口。馬上到。」

醫院的護士通知了他，Daisy Brown剛剛恢復了意識，醫生判斷已經可以轉進普通病房了。

當Gregory再次踏進了病房。他與Daisy四目相對，兩個人都露出了小小的笑容。

「嘿，小女孩，妳醒了。」Gregory來到病床旁，愛憐的摸了摸Daisy的額頭。「感覺怎麼樣？」

Daisy搖了搖頭，做了一個醜醜的臉。

「沒關係，過幾天就好了。」Gregory安慰著說。「我很高興妳撐下來了。非常高興。」

或許是Daisy聽出了Gregory話中的哽咽，她的笑容在聽見Gregory的這句話時僵在了臉上，接著、換成了無聲的哭泣。

Gregory輕輕的摟著她，一遍又一遍的摩娑著她的臂膀。「都過去了。一切都過去了。妳現在安全了。沒有人可以再傷害妳了。」

哭了一陣子之後，Daisy小聲的問：「媽媽呢？」

Gregory看著她擔心害怕的眼睛，最後仍是決定照實說：「我很抱歉。」

這一次，Daisy卻沒有哭了。她咬住了下唇，然後搖搖頭。

「Daisy，妳想離開嗎？」頓了頓，Gregory開口問道。

眼眶裡還有著淚水的Daisy抬頭看著Gregory，不點頭也不搖頭。

「ＯＫ，我知道現在問這個可能太早。也許…」

Daisy伸手扯了扯Gregory的襯衫，然後堅定、並且緩慢的點了點頭。

Gregory愣了愣，終於又是忍不住的摟住了Daisy。「我很抱歉。真的、真的很抱歉……」

 

Gregory站在醫院門口，抬頭看著天空。他手裡拿著一根菸，正在緩慢的燃燒著。

一台黑色方頭車自一端滑行而來後停在他的身邊，車門無聲的打開。

Gregory踩熄了手上的菸，坐上了車。

坐在他身邊的，理所當然是Mycroft。Mycroft Holmes。

他在看見Gregory的剎那短促的笑了笑，然後遞過了一份文件。

Gregory接過了文件，並以眼神詢問著。

Mycroft只是示意他打開來看。

裡面是一份家庭調查書。關於Daisy的新家庭。

Gregory驚訝的轉頭看著Mycroft。

「我的其中一個朋友。夫妻都是。」Mycroft簡短的解釋。「非常和藹可親。我保證。」

Gregory收起資料，然後閉起眼睛靠上了舒服的沙發。

「我從未向你道過謝。」Gregory低聲說。

「那麼，你永遠不必說。」Mycroft輕聲回答。（註57）

 

＊＊＊

 

「Sir，DI Lestrade請了一周的長假。」盡職的拉丁小姐Anthea拿著她的黑莓機，站在Mycroft的辦公桌前說道。

正在批改文件的Mycroft挑了眉，並示意她繼續說下去。

「他前往的地點是老家Weston-Super-Mare（註58）。預計三小時後到達。」

Mycroft抬起頭，思考了會兒。

「我們可以排開行程？」

「如果您指的是包括首相與女王的話，是的。」

「很好。」

 

Gregory開著自己老舊的轎車，在歷經了三個多小時的車程之後，終於回到了老家Weston-Super-Mare這個地方。

他下意識的點起了菸，並且聞到了空氣中帶著他的菸味、那久違且熟悉的味道。那是海水還夾雜著一點乾草的味道。

2004年10月，在相隔了將近30年後，他終於再度踩在了這塊土地上。

起因是一封關於土地產權的公文。早已成家立業的弟弟致電表明他對老家房子不感興趣，於是身為長子的Gregory只好親自跑了這一趟。

當他終於將車開到距離市區足足有2英哩的老家時，他想起了他小時候曾經滿懷著恐懼奔跑在這條路上，並且幾乎要以為它沒有盡頭。而當他終於停下車時，他可以感覺得到，他的心底已經開始升騰起許多的情緒。他知道那些，害怕、恐懼、憤怒、緊張、仇恨，它們一直都在他心底。

Gregory〝碰〞的一聲關上車門。他提著自己簡單的行李，推開了那扇已是顯得破舊的大門。他踏進了玄關、客廳，裡頭的擺設很陌生。他知道那是因為一直到三年前，他的母親和弟弟都還住在這裡。可他卻從來沒有回來過。

他放下了手中的行李。到處都是灰塵，輕輕一個動作就會惹得它們滿天亂飛。Gregory不介意這些，他曾經在更髒的地方住過。

他開始循著記憶去探索家中的每個角落。客廳的電視櫃下、廚房的洗碗槽下、階梯下的小倉庫、房間牆腳的暗櫃，最後，他在他其中一個房間的枕頭下的暗袋中，找到了一把土製手槍。

那是他11歲那年，用2個月的打工費偷偷向人買來的槍。

他握起了那把槍，重新感受了它的重量。他看見自己握槍的手有些顫抖。他知道那是為什麼。

他曾經用這把槍殺了他的爸爸。他把他埋在了一個沒有人會知道、也沒有人會發現的地方。

Gregory重新整理過了房間，起碼讓空氣中不再充斥了那些小精靈。他又抽了一根菸，菸頭紅色的火光在黑暗中特別明顯。他一點食慾都沒有。他甚至不覺得疲倦。

他的右手，一直握著那把槍。

抽一根菸的時間其實很快。Gregory在窗台上捻熄了菸蒂，然後再點了一根。當他意識到自己已經抽掉半包菸時，他看見了天邊的晨曦。

然後，他聽見了汽車馬達的聲音。

他從房間的窗戶裡看出去，看見了一台很眼熟的黑頭車。如果他沒記錯，那台車他好像2天前才搭過。

Gregory差點沒反應過來。

所以那真的是……Mycroft Holmes？

在黑頭車停下後，一個體型高瘦、帶著雨傘的人下了車。他站在房子前打量著，冷不防、卻與2樓躲著觀察的Gregory打了個照面。

Gregory看見男人露出了一抹笑。一抹相當紳士、卻又富含深意的笑。

不待Gregory下樓，男人已是自顧自的踏上了階梯、走進了房子。他環顧了四周，卻罕見的沒有發表任何意見。

Gregory沒有下樓，他只是又點起了一根菸。

「你為什麼來這裡？」直到Mycroft走上了2樓、找到了他，他才問了這麼一句。

「我想，這個答案你我都清楚。」瞇起眼睛聞著那滿室的菸味，Mycroft回答。他的眼神接著瞄到了窗台上那堆菸蒂所堆出來的小山，便是寫滿了不認同。

Gregory順著他的視線看過去，然後若無其事的將小山往樓下推去。

「都看過了？」

Mycroft點點頭。

「你覺得我該怎麼處理它？」

Mycroft皺了皺鼻子，然後反問：「你想怎麼處理它？」

「燒了。」Gregory笑咧出了牙。

他再度抽完了一根菸。他在丟出煙蒂之後站起身，卻覺得腳有點麻。他拒絕了Mycroft想攙扶的動作，然後說：「我帶你去一個地方。」

他讓Mycroft坐上了他破舊轎車的副駕駛座，然後發動了車子。他們靜靜的坐著，看著風景從旁邊呼嘯而過，誰也沒說話。

Mycroft其實也會抽菸，但他從到了這地方開始，卻完全沒有想抽菸的心情。

他們最後來到了一塊鄰近海岸線的沼澤地帶。

Gregory下了車後往前方走去，Mycroft就跟在他的身後。他走到了一個定點後停下步伐。那裡的地上插著一根竹竿，並不明顯。

「我把他埋在這裡。」

Gregory說的是他的爸爸。官方紀錄為失蹤的那個。

Mycroft短促的擰了擰鼻子後說道：「那麼，我得叫人把這邊的草植得多一點。」

Gregory挑起了眉毛。

「這樣才腐化得夠快。」Mycroft笑著補充。Gregory幾乎可以看到他咧出來的牙。

「我從沒告訴任何人這件事。」接著，Gregory坦承道。這件事情在他心底藏了將近30年。他從不提起，卻也從未忘記。

「我很榮幸。」Mycroft笑著回應道。

而後，Gregory轉頭，嚴肅的看著Mycroft。「你讀過我的資料，對嗎？」

Mycroft毫不避諱的點點頭。「是的。」

「如何？」

後者挑起了一邊眉毛反問：「哪方面？」

「你告訴我？」

Mycroft聞言，呵呵笑了兩聲。「你在害怕，Greg。」

Gregory嚥了口口水。他自己都不知道他在害怕。他不知道他在怕什麼。他沒有什麼好怕的。

Mycroft把手上的雨傘轉了2圈後，才是緩緩的說道：「我讀你的資料，是在最一開始的時候。」

Gregory愣了愣。

「是的，最一開始的時候，1996年。」

「我知道你所有的事情。你的父親、你的母親、你的弟弟、你的前妻。」

「對我，你無從隱藏，Greg。」

「你知道這點。」

Gregory沉默良久，然後才是艱難的開口說道：「那麼、你…」

「你曾經問過我，『為什麼是你』。」Mycroft抬起眼，俏皮的眨了一下眼睛。「但對我來說，Greg，這不是個選擇題的答案。從來不是。」

「那必須就是你。」

Gregory眨了眨眼。他無法欺騙自己。他幾乎要為這樣的答案而心動。

「我不會說是因為你勇敢、正直、善良、或是其他。那些，對我來說，都不重要。」

「僅僅只是因為，你看透了我。」Mycroft在說這些話的時候，眼神就直直的看著Gregory，不曾稍離。

「每個認識我的人都只看見了其中之一的我，那是我讓他們看見的我；只有你，卻不受影響。」

Gregory張了張口，然後清清喉嚨問：「因為我叫你Mycroft Asshole Holmes？」

於是，Mycroft笑得、堪稱甜蜜。

Gregory只覺得一陣惡寒。

「無論如何，那個人，就只會是你。」

Gregory頓了頓，又是點起了一支菸。直到香菸已經少了一半的長度了，他才像是終於冷靜了似的問道：「我猜，我跑不掉了，是嗎？」

Mycroft沒有回答。他只是笑了笑。

 

當他們終於要離開Weston-Super-Mare這個地方時，Gregory忍不住又回頭看了眼房子。

「如果你真的想，我將如你所願。」拄著雨傘，Mycroft好心的說道。

「會被判刑嗎？」Gregory問。

「當然不會。這肯定只是件意外。」Mycroft回答。

「…我猜你早晚會把我寵壞的。」Gregory說。

「這是我的榮幸。」Mycroft鞠躬。

「走吧，回家了。」

 

＊＊＊

 

休完假回來的Gregory，表現的就如同往常一般，沒有什麼不同。或許唯一的不同可以說是，看起來輕鬆了許多。

反而，讓人感覺不對勁其實是Sherlock。

他開始常常會在辦公室裡緊盯著Gregory不放。那眼神讓Gregory感覺自己像是隻被蛇給盯上的青蛙。

「你到底是…？」

瞪著眼睛，Sherlock終於是用一種控訴的語氣說：「你們在一起了。」

「什麼？誰？」

Sherlock依舊是瞪著眼睛，只不過這次換成了是咬牙切齒的聲音：「Mycroft。」

Gregory轉了轉眼珠。

接著，他嘗試著開口說：「事實上，他是你老哥，你知道他那脾……你在幹麻？」

Gregory驚恐的看著Sherlock掏出了手機開始瘋狂亂按。

Sherlock凶狠的回答：「詛咒他！」

然後，收到詛咒簡訊的Mycroft也回了一封簡訊。

這之後足足有好幾天，Sherlock就像蚌殼似的閉緊了嘴巴，打死都不願意和Gregory說話。

即便是在犯罪現場也是。

Gregory頭痛的看著眼前那個因寫得太快而呈現鬼畫符狀態的記事本而嘆了一口氣。

「你能不能，別這麼幼稚？」Gregory揉了揉自己右邊的太陽穴後問道。

回答他的，是Sherlock齜牙咧嘴的表情。

Gregory又嘆了一口氣。

接著，他的手機響起了簡訊鈴音。當他掏出手機的時候，Sherlock就以更快的速度將之截走。

「搞什……你在幹麻？」Gregory驚恐的發現Sherlock居然在使用他的手機。

更正確的來說，是在幫他回覆簡訊。

「你回覆了？誰寄的簡訊？說了什麼？」

「哦～還會有誰。」Sherlock隨手一扔，丟還了Gregory的手機。

七手八腳的接住自己的手機，Gregory契而不捨的繼續問：「是Mycroft？你回他什麼了？」

「他說他等等到這裡。」Sherlock把雙手放進了風衣外套的口袋，不是很在意的回答。

「然後？」

「然後，」Sherlock笑得露出了牙，就像隻狐狸似的。「我告訴他：『Piss off』。」

Gregory再次的按向了自己的太陽穴。他開始懷疑自己是不是被捲入了什麼奇怪的家庭鬥爭中。

直到他們出了犯罪現場，在不遠的前方，果然停了一台很眼熟的方頭黑車。

Gregory感覺Sherlock昂首走過去的姿態就像是一隻鬥志昂揚的公雞。是的，公雞，專門養來鬥的那種。然後，如果不是他的錯覺的話，他其實也覺得走下車的那個男人看起來其實像是另一隻準備迎接挑戰的公雞。沒錯，還是養來鬥的那種。

他開始覺得自己可能需要去看個醫生，精神科或是心理諮商之類的都好。

Gregory跟著走了過去。

「晚上好，二位。」拿著雨傘的公雞說。

「我告訴過你，piss off。」小公雞從鼻子裡哼出一口氣說道。

「噢，你還是如此的彆扭，我的弟弟。」拿著雨傘的公雞笑著說。很明顯就是完全不當一回事。「又解決了一個案子，嗯？」

「哼。」小公雞仍是從鼻子裡回答。

「我很高興你終於找到了事情做，Sherlock。媽咪也會開心的。」

「只要你能夠維持好你的體重及髮際線，我相信媽咪會更開心。」把手插進風衣外套口袋，小公雞惡劣的笑著說。

「哈哈。」拿著雨傘的公雞爽朗的笑了兩聲。「你真幽默。我當然維持得很好。」

Gregory翻了個白眼。

這到底是什麼水準的對話？

「有多久了？」Gregory開口問。

兩隻公雞都轉頭疑惑的看著他。

Gregory用自己堪稱最溫柔的警察式表情再問了一次：「我是說，你們這種方式的彼此問候，持續多久了？」

「噢、Greg，這是個好問題。」

「這又有什麼關係？」

「噢，這樣的，這關係在於，」Gregory解釋說：「我究竟該把你們當成是成年人，還是一對未成年的兄弟。」

「前者，隨時有坐牢的可能；後者，隨時有打架的可能。」

「噢、Greg，你真幽默。」

「那我可真想看你把胖子給抓起來。」

「Sherlock，這可不太難。畢竟我都給你上過手銬了。」

被直呼其名的男人翻了翻白眼。

「你來幹麻？」直到Sherlock走遠了，Gregory才是轉頭問向了Mycroft。

「我恰恰有了2個小時的午茶時間。請問我有這個榮幸嗎？」

「我在上班。」

「我不介意在你的辦公室裡。」Mycroft瞇眼笑。

「那會有什麼情調和樂趣。」Gregory又翻了個白眼。

「你會知道的。」Mycroft再度拉出了一個笑。一抹相當紳士、卻又富含深意的笑。

Gregory忽覺一陣惡寒。

這一年是2004年，Gregory剛過了41歲的生日。他在歷經了人生中的數次失敗之後，終於找到了一個堪稱安穩的避風港。

2005年10月8日，Gregory與Mycroft正式同居。他們就住在了那棟有著小花園及大鞦韆的房子裡。他們都非常喜歡那棟房子。他們甚至一有機會就會在小花園裡吃個午茶或晚餐。

他們都很喜歡現在的生活。並堅信這可以一直持續到很久。

久到其中一方停止呼吸為止。

 

 

 

2012、07、22

 

註30：這是參考台灣警察的規矩，英國的我真的查不到

註31：懷孕約2~3個月，醫院會用專門的驗孕筆幫你測試（這是問我大姐的，別問我詳細我沒經驗～ＸＤ）

註32：懷孕約3~4個月醫院會安排做產檢

註33：我問過我大姐，她說她懷孕的時候並沒有做這個檢查。但是我上網查資料的過程中，的確是有查到某部落格內容是正在推廣這一項檢查，所以這裡選擇放進來

註34：我不知道英國會不會給這些東西...

註35：墨西哥是世界有名的毒品大國之一。這幾年的國際新聞應該很明顯。利用人蛇集團運毒也是常見的手法。不過這裡的IRA是被我扣帽子了，不是真的。

註36：這是有可能的。根據資料查證，孕婦有可能得到的癌症前五名，子宮頸癌是其中之一。他有分好幾期徵狀，並不是一定要引產。

註37：時間上我不確定手術完多久可以出院，不要糾正我了～

註38：我注釋就是為了這個人名才想寫的。這角色是出自Rupert Graves所演過的2010年電視劇"單身父親 Single Father"

註39：應該是有通過相關的法令或是啥的，可是我查不到唷～

註40：英國法律好像是規定一定要給贍養費。要一直提供到對方結婚或是找到工作為止。詳細我搞不太懂，求高手

註41：Avery。人名，這裡意思是淘氣、愛惡作劇的人

註42：這句話也是梗，哈哈。出自ＪＬＡ動畫，鷹女對蝙蝠俠所說的話

註43：這一整段都是瞎掰。根據研究指出，在911事件之前，根本沒有人料到會有這件事情發生。甚至連聯航93這架飛機也是在失聯40分鐘之後才被確認是被劫機

註44：911事件對世界來說非常嚴重。他不僅引發了又一次的中東戰爭，也引發了美國對於蓋達組織的報復行動。而財經方面的損失更不用說，世界股市休市一周，世貿大樓倒塌，都是相對來說相當嚴重的後遺症

註45：這是真的。這之後大英帝國算是真的和平了。

註46：Tilbury港，又名倫敦港，18世紀已發展成為世界大港之一。

註47：請查新浪新聞，有世界五大黑幫介紹（日本、義大利、俄國、墨西哥、美國

註48：這是真的，時間上我茶道的是2003年，但沒有正確起始年及結束時間。

註49：全～部～都～是～假～的～～～

註50：好數字！其實這天是我生日～ＸＤ

註51：人名，這裡引申意思是雛菊

註52：就是可卡因。我記得中文地區都是用古柯鹼這名字吧？

註53：人名，這裡引申意思是慈悲；同情；仁慈

註54：這好像是真的。我有查到資料是這樣。只要你有發現某人戶頭有莫名奇妙的一筆錢，你就可以利用MI5的專線舉發他。有點像是全民狗仔的意思。

註55：人名。York引申意思是養野豬的人；Brown引申意思是棕色的

註56：人名。Rock引申意思是岩石，非常強壯之人；Smith引申意思是鐵匠

註57：這是取自於我很愛的電影【Batman Begins】裡的結局，Batman和Gordon局長的對話。

註58：這是Rupert Graves的老家


End file.
